The Third Son
by p-sama7
Summary: A look at Percy Weasley's life from the fifth book to the seventh. SLASH. KS/PW
1. Loyalty

Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way shape or form.

Howdy! Well after seeing the new HP movie, DH part 1, I was very disappointed with the lack of Percy. I know he wasn't that important in this part of the story but they were in the ministry for over 30 minutes! They couldn't just throw the redhead in the background?

Then again Percy's my favorite character, not necessarily the directors.

I wanted to write a story about Percy during the Death Hallows time and ended up starting during the fifth book since I felt some of the character growth in those times was important other than that the story will primarily focus on what I believe Percy went through while Harry was off gallivanting. THAT SAID: This in no way true to the books as this is a **SLASH** story. Don't like then don't read.

Pairings is Kingsley/Percy and some more/Percy but I don't want to spoil the surprise.

There will be dubious parts in this story but that's why it is rated M, it just doesn't happen in this chapter.

On that note I hope you enjoy!

XXX

Chapter One: Loyalty

XXX

Percy stared at his new flat.

Just a year out of school and he was already on his own. Most other wizards his age were still trying to find that perfect job and here he was, barely 18 and he was Junior Assistant to Minister of Magic!

Any parents would be proud! Thrilled even!

Except his.

Percy waved his wand to get the books to organize themselves as he glanced around the apartment. Penelope Clearwater had helped him arrange it and while it looked nothing like the Burrow, Percy tried to his hardest to find comfort in the fact that he had his own place.

He knew his place.

Just like he knew where his loyalty lied.

If only his parents could see...

"Well I have to head back." Penelope smiled at the redhead as he nodded at her. "It was really good to see you again, despite the circumstances."

"Thank you for helping, sorry to call you out of the blue." Percy walked her to the door.

"Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" Penelope said with awe. "Congratulations Percy."

Percy's neck heated up as he smiled at her. "I didn't ruin your date with...Bryon?"

"Byron, and no, I called him to push the cinema back." Percy remembered her talking about cinema and shows whenever they had dated back then. They had ended on good terms and Percy was glad he was able to call her up for such a last minute favor.

She stood at the door for a moment, her smiled faltered as she saw Percy look around the apartment one more time. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course." Percy huffed, "Surviving is what we do best, after all I am a Weas-"

The words died on his lips, a sharp pain in his chest that reminded him of his first panic attack and then he remembered the words he had yelled at his father. A Weasley? He had severed those ties hadn't he.

"Percy!" Penelope grabbed Percy's face in a way that made him purse his lips. He had always hated it when she did that. "You are Percy, and you always make it through!"

Percy tried to say 'Thanks and now will you let go of my face.' but it came out more like "Thfph afbu meh phus." Penelope just smiled at him as she let go and gave his cheek a pat before she went down the hall. Percy waited for her to get down the stairs before he shut the door and once again look around at his new apartment.

His new home.

While it wasn't necessarily something he would be proud to show people at the Ministry it was his.

And with that Percy was ready to start his new life.

XXX

Percy had thought that his job was rather easy despite his trials in getting there.

Most of the ministry was willing to over look the Barty Crouch Sr. incident when it became known that the Minister himself had asked Percy to take the job. And while Percy did not approve of Delores Umbridge's opinion, or form of dress, it was nice to work with a professional.

She had some different ideas in how to treat certain subjects but it was no secret how much Minister Fudge valued her opinion and Percy figured the Minister would know when to draw the line on some of her thinking.

She took a shine to Percy right off the bat.

She made sure Percy had plenty of work to do and it wasn't just the busy work he had found himself with when he had first started working with Crouch Sr. she said she appreciated his loyalty to the ministry and could see he was going places.

Percy often felt he was more her assistant that Minister Fudge's but when he did see the Minister it was usually only during interviews with the Daily Prophet or when the older man was conversing with Umbridge. It became quite clear that Minister Fudge was afraid that Dumbledore was up to something and after hearing what the Minister and Umbridge had to say Percy had to admit.

A lot of things about Dumbledore seemed fishy.

And Harry Potter?

Percy was beginning to worry more and more about Ron as he picked up the Daily Prophet on his way to work. It was hard enough that Ron was turning out more like Fred and George but now to know that his baby brother was fraternizing with a liar?

His whole family had been duped!

Percy glanced up as he heard Umbridge's shoes tap into the office. The woman smiled at him and he gave her a nod before he noticed the Minister pass the door in his Wizengamot attire. Percy stood abruptly and gave Umbridge a look.

"I thought the trial wasn't until the afternoon." Percy grabbed his quills and ink. He had been asked to work as a scribe for the trial today.

"Change of plans." Umbridge gave a short laugh before her and the Minister started to walk out of the office, Percy grabbing the proper robes and his bag with parchment as he followed after them. Percy had been told that Harry Potter had used magic against his cousin this summer and with the underage restriction on magic the trouble maker was going to be expelled from school.

Maybe Ron would be dragged into anything dangerous this year.

Percy jumped into the lift right before the doors closed, fully prepared for court. It seemed they had arrived before everyone else. Minister Fudge seemed to notice someone in the hall and went outside while Umbridge proceeded to greet all the Ministry officials as they came in. Percy gave the older Wizards a nod as they came in and he prepared his pen.

It was only a few minutes before everyone was there except the reason for the gathering.

Mr. Harry Potter.

When Harry did arrive Percy found himself unable to look at the younger man that had once been his friend. He had given Harry full marks on the second TriWizard task just a few months back for bringing Ron out of the water...how things have changed. Percy wanted to glance over at Potter but was afraid Harry would be looking back at him.

Then what would he do?

Would he nod?

Would he just turn his head and ignore Harry as if he wasn't there? He didn't need the minister to think he was consorting with Harry. It was bad enough his family was so adamant in their loyalty with Dumbledore that they wouldn't see that the old fool was bringing them down.

Dumbledore.

Percy's old headmaster showed up at the hearing and Percy directed all his attention to the paper as he listened. By the end of the hearing Percy didn't have to look up. He knew Minister Fudge was going to be depressed he had lost while Umbridge was going to be livid. Percy didn't know why the dementors had attacked Harry and almost felt bad for the teenager that didn't ever seem to get a break but he also wasn't sure if he could trust Harry, not a hundred percent anyways.

Not anymore.

Percy barely made it two steps out of the court room before he noticed his father. The back of his neck heating up as he forced himself to stare at the ground and walk as quick as possible.

Of course his father was going to be there.

Why hadn't he thought of that.

His dad was going to be there for Potter.

Percy decided against throwing his parchment to the ground in favor of looking professional in front of all the older wizards he had found himself in the lift with. There was small talk and no mention of the trial that just happened. Percy glanced forward one more time to see his father pat Harry on the back before the lift took him back to the Minister's office.

Where he belonged.

XXX

Molly Weasley stopped coming to Percy's apartment on the weekends once Hogwarts started. Percy missed seeing her but was thankful that he wouldn't have the opportunity to make her cry, which is all he seemed to be capable of doing to his mother.

Percy kept himself busy, only leaving the office to deliver memos himself or if he absolutely needed to eat. He had been given a lot more work now that Umbridge was now a professor at Hogwarts and while he seemed to be actually working for the minister now he at times felt a bit under qualified for the tasks given to him.

"Mr. Weasley, I need you to give a statement to the press this afternoon." The minister straightened his robes as he put scrolls on Percy's desk. "And deliver these for me will you, I am off to my meetings with the Governers of Hogwarts to talk about further changes."

"..." Percy opened his mouth to ask the Minister what the statement to the press was going to be about but the Minister was already gone. The redhead just sat in his desk for a second staring at the pile of scrolls before he took a breath.

He would figure it out.

He always did.

Eventually.

Percy divided the scrolls to their respected departments. He organized them in his bag and glanced at his watch. He could deliver the scrolls, grab a bite and be back at his desk to finish his work and call a press conference in half an hour. Maybe a little sooner if he skipped the tea.

Percy turned to shut the door to the office when he suddenly backed into somebody. Startled, he jumped forward and turned to see a rather tall black man smiling sheepishly at him. "Excuse you."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attent-"

"No, you obviously weren't." Percy snapped a bit as he motioned for the man to back up so he could shut the office. "Now the Minister is out for the day and I have errands to run."

"He's gone?" The taller man seemed startled by this.

"Yes." Percy said in a terse voice as he shut the door. He felt the back of his neck heat up as he realized how rude he was acting. He took a deep breath and finally took a look at the other man. "Can I help you...?"

"I know it's been a few years since I've been to the Burrow but do you really not recognize me Percy?" The older man laughed, his deep voice making Percy relax despite himself.

Percy stared at the bald man, his blue robes and orderly appearance proved that he worked in the Ministry, his wand wasn't stowed away in his robes but was against his side which put him in either the some sort of Law Enforcement or more active group of the Ministry. Percy paused as he looked at the older man, the strange gold hoop earring gave Percy a spark of familiarity but Percy couldn't place a name.

"Uh.." Percy glanced down the hall almost in hope that someone would should the older man's name and he could attempt to play it off.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." The older man held out his hand. "I'm a friend of your fathers."

Percy put out his hand to reciprocate but faltered at the mention of his father, his neck going redder. Kingsley as if feeling the uneasiness grow on Percy gave a quick handshake and nodded towards the Minister's office. "I was supposed to meet with the Minister today but since he's out..."

"I don't remember a meeting being made." Percy stated in confusion before he pulled out the Minister's planner that Percy kept a copy of. He glanced at it and sure enough, the Minister had the rest of the afternoon set aside for Hogwarts business.

"Ah." Kingsley looked amused when Percy closed the planner before he could get a look at it. "My mistake then."

"It happens..." As soon as the unpercylike words left Percy's mouth he made a sour face before giving Kingsley a nod. "If you want I could pencil you in tomorrow for the Minister's tea, if it is important, whatever you need to talk to him about that is."

"It's of no importance." Kingsley waved his hand and Percy narrowed his eyes, not entirely convinced but deciding it wasn't worth time. Now because of this little distraction he was going to have to skip his meal if he wanted to get his reports done in a timely manner.

"It was nice meeting you." Percy did a little bow before turning and making his way down the hall. He gave the older man a glance back only to see that Kingsley was already gone. He just shrugged and made his way into the lift and proceeded to go to the bottom floor.

Percy had learned on his first day that the lifts moved faster when they were going up so it was always more efficient to start at the bottom and work his way up when it came to delivering memos.

The press conference had gone smoother than expected once Percy had gotten wind over what it was going to be about. He had also learned that his younger brother had been made a prefect which made Percy happier than he thought it would have, and proud in Ron. Percy stared at the empty office for a second, the Minister had just popped in for a few seconds to congratulate Percy on Ron's honor before disappearing again and Percy found himself wondering if he should go home.

He glanced at the early print of the Daily Prophet and found a frown etching his features as he though about Ron's future.

Well, maybe a letter was in order for his little brother.

XXX

Percy celebrated Christmas at the Ministry Holiday Ball with his coworkers. He talked with a few politicians and was complimented on doing such a good job in his new position. The Minister introduced him to some of the foreign wizards and it was only 5 minutes into Christmas day before Percy found himself outside the party on the balcony bored out his mind.

Politics could be mind numbing sometimes.

The cup of brandy he managed to nab from one of the house elves helped him feel a little warmer as he tried to look at the sky. London was already covered in snow but it looked like the weather was planning on giving the city a few more inches. He briefly wondered what his family was doing.

He had heard his dad asked off for a few days of work, which was odd, but Percy figured they must have something special planned.

It was for the best.

They were happy.

He was...

Percy finished the drink and placed it on the side before he leaned over the ledge just to get a better view of downtown. There was a loud crash and Percy jumped, turning slightly to see a young woman with bright pink hair and the older Shacklebolt fellow stumble out onto the balcony.

Ruining his peace.

"Wotcher, Weasley!" The pink haired girl laughed before she squinted her eyes at Percy. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Percy muttered, glancing back inside and thinking of a proper way to dismiss himself. He turned back to the older man. "Happy Christmas Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Happy Christmas Percy." Kingsley smiled before he ushered Tonks further onto the balcony. "Sorry but my friend was getting a little warm in there."

"Politicians are sooooo boring." She winked at Percy before she perked up at him. "I'm surprised you're not at St. Mungo's."

Kingsley tensed as she said it and Percy's eyes widened in confusion as he stared at them. Tonks turned to Kingsley as if wondering why he was so quiet on the subject. She turned back to Percy. "Arthur gave us scare when we found him but he seems to be doing much better."

"Found him?" Percy couldn't help the scandalized tone in his voice.

"Tonks maybe you should go back and make sure Rita Skeeter isn't bothering the Minister anymore." Kingsley laughed as she gave him a nod before giving Percy a nod. Her features changing into a more work appropriate appearance as her hair lengthened and turned into a muted brown color. Percy stared at Kingsley as the older man slowly gave the redhead his attention. "It's not as bad-"

"Found?" Percy snapped.

"There was an incident at work, we got there on time though so-" Kingsley tried.

"Work?" Percy laughed. "If that were true I would have heard about it."

"I honestly thought you would have." Kingsley stated, he opened his mouth but Percy cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snapping at you for my family's insensitivity." Percy snapped again. He felt a headache coming on and was beginning to wish he hadn't finished that drink of brandy. "I'm glad to hear he is doing well but my father can obviously take care of himself without someone like me worrying about him."

Percy tried to think of all the incidents he had heard about at the ministry for the past two weeks, trying to place when his father had been injured and how.

"Percy..." Kingsley obviously seemed to want to say something but Percy didn't need a friend of his father to console him. He didn't need any consolation for that matter.

Percy stood stiffly before he gave the other man a nod. "Excuse my rude behavior, I must have had too much to drink. I must call it a night."

And without waiting for the man's reaction Percy went back into the party to say his goodbyes. Most of the officials were already on their way out so he had at least avoided being the first to leave and seeming rude. He ignored the site of the Minister talking to Lucius Malfoy and proceded to the leave the building.

His flat was only a short walk from the ministry and at that moment Percy felt like he could use the time alone to think.

Not that he wasn't alone in his apartment.

He paused as he thought about going to the hospital. Just to see.

Just to see what? Percy scoffed at himself. See how happy his family was without him. He didn't need to ruin their holiday just because he hadn't enjoyed himself that much at the Ministry Ball. He made it into his flat which seemed to be colder than it was outside informing Percy that the muggle heater he had tried to use had broke.

Why had he even bothered?

He paused as he spotted a colorful package on his balcony covered in some snow. He opened the door quickly before flicking his wand and lighting the fireplace. He cleaned the package off and stared at the note addressing the present to him from his family. It must be his yearly sweater.

Percy sat the gift on his kitchen counter and grabbed a piece of parchment, not really paying attention to what he was writing a scribbled a quick note, placed it on a enveloped and sealed it. Letting Hermes out of his cage Percy gave the owl a treat before he opened the door to his patio and sent the owl off to return the present.

No point in opening it.

Percy kicked off his shoes and robes. Tossing them in a pile before he jumped into his bed and threw the covers over himself. He left the door open for Hermes for whenever the owl decided to return deciding that the fireplace in his room would keep the place warm enough.

It was three hours later when Percy sat up from not being to sleep that he suddenly felt like he had made a very bad decision.

He just couldn't figure out which choice it had been.

XXX

Minister Fudge seemed desperate.

And it unnerved Percy.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Fudge was pacing his office and Percy watched the older man with a sense of curiosity. Had something happened? Fudge turned to Percy with a smile. "Mr. Weasley go get the Aurors, we're going to Hogwarts!"

Percy turned from the office and went down to the Auror office, not in a run but in a fast enough pace where he felt like he was meeting the minister's since of urgency. He paused as he past his father's office before he pushed past it and made it the the Auror office. He opened the door quickly realizing he didn't know who he was supposed to get.

Percy bumped into a firm body, almost falling back before he was caught. He glared at the older man as he pushed up his glasses.

Kingsley just smiled at him.

"The Minister asked me to come fetch the Aurors." Percy stated planing as he tidied up his robes. Kingsley seemed slightly surprised before a tall blond Auror place his hand on the older man shoulder.

"Just got the message. We're going to Hogwarts with the Minister." The other Auror said, Percy remembered him as the Auror who Fudge liked to keep near during press conferences... Dawlish was his name. "Lead the way Mr. Weasley."

Percy and the Aurors met the Minister just outside the building where they apparated to Hogsmeade. Fudge led the way, talking animatedly to Dawlish as the Auror nodded his head to show that he was listening to the Minister. Percy stayed a few steps back and glanced towards the other Auror to see the tall man was frowing.

"Is something wrong?" Percy slowed a bit more so that he was walking next to the older man. Kingsley just shook his head not really looked at Percy.

"No, I'm just curious as to what happened at the school." Kingsley paused before he smiled over at the young redhead. "Do you know?"

"Whatever happened the minister seems beside himself." Percy stated with a smirk. As they made it to the school grounds Percy tried to keep an eye open for his brothers or sister. He frowned slightly at the change in atmosphere at the school. He remembered Hogwarts being filled with laughter and the students filling the halls...but now the place seemed desolate.

They made it to the Headmasters office with Harry, Ron, and a few other students in toll. Percy tried to get Ron's attention only to receive a glare from his baby brother. He frowned before he noticed the Minister yelling at him to go get the story to the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore just confessed to starting his own army against the ministry.

The Minister had been right.

Percy had been right.

As Percy left the office he didn't feel any better in his victory. He was only gone for a few minutes but by the time he had returned, he came to the Minister and the Aurors and Umbridge picking themselves off the ground and looking astonished around the room.

Dumbledore had escaped.

Percy gave Kingsley a hand as the Auror blinked a few times. He smiled at Percy before he looked out the window as if he suspected Dumbledore had just flown out the window. Percy couldn't believe his old headmaster would evade the law like this but then again, there were a lot of things Percy was just now finding out about Dumbledore.

By the time they left the school Dumbledore was wanted and Umbridge was the new headmistress of Hogwarts. Percy personally believed that McGonagall deserved the spot but the Minsiter knew what he was doing.

After all he had been right about Dumbledore.

XXX

They had been wrong.

"He's back!"

They had been very wrong.

Percy ran over to Ron, his brother was bloodied and smiling up at him stupidly. Ron giggled stupidly at Percy before he pulled Percy into a hug. The older redhead tensed as he patted Ron on the back, keeping an eye out for further injuries before a doctor came over to get his brother to the hospital. The doctor looked at Percy expectantly. "Do you want to accompany him to St. Mungo's?"

Percy paused before he shook his head."No it's fine."

The doctor just nodded before he took Ron away.

Ron had obviously been bewitched somehow. Percy wiped some of his brothers blood off his hand as he felt himself tremble. Ron almost died. He glanced at all the wreckage that was left of the Ministry. You-Know-Who was back and his brother had almost died.

Percy saw the Minister being bombarded by the press. He turned his attention to the Aurors who were arresting the now captured Death Eaters. Kingsley looked beaten but he had a good hold on his prisoner as well as the pink haired girl. Percy noticed Professor Lupin crumpled in a corner, noticed his father next to the man talking fervently.

He swallowed slowly as he thought about approaching his father but then it seemed that just the thought made Arthur look up. Arthur's eyes met Percy's and for a second Percy felt like he was a kid again and just wanted to go get his punishment over with but then his father's gaze faltered and Percy remembered their fight.

He turned, ignoring the nagging in his mind as he made his way over the the minister. His family didn't need him right now, but the Minister, the Minister was going to need all the help he could get.

XXX

Percy had a new boss.

He stared at his desk as he waited for the new minister to come in. Fudge's resignation had been sudden but expected and Percy wasn't feeling to good about his position at the Ministry at the moment. It was common knowledge that with a change of leadership came a change in staff.

He paused as he heard the door open. Percy stood up as the lionlike man made his way in the office being flanked by Kingsley and Dawlish. The older man took a look at Percy before he continued towards his new office. Percy felt his neck go red when he spotted Kingsley. The older man gave him a smile and Percy just frowned at him.

The doors shut and for a few minutes Percy felt accomplished. He hadn't been fired in the first five minutes under the new administration, if he was going to be fired it would have happened then right? The doors to the Minister's office opened suddenly and Dawlish stormed out with a frown startling Percy before he looked up the see Scrimgeour staring at him.

"Weasley a word." Minister Scrimgeour stated and Percy got up from his chair giving Kingsley a questioning glance but the Auror showed no hints.

"Y-yes Minister?" Percy stood straight in front of the Minister's desk.

"You've been at this office long enough to know how things work with the politics." It wasn't a question so Percy stayed quiet. "I need you to get Shacklebolt ready for his next mission and then I want you to go over Fudge's schedule with me so I can decide which meetings are important enough to keep."

Again it wasn't a question so Percy paused before he glanced at Kingsley who was biting his bottom lips as if he found something amusing.

"And you are still here because?" Scrimgeour glared at Percy making the young man jump before he bowed.

"Sorry, uh yes sir. Right away." And Percy made his way out of the Minister's office, being followed by Kingsley, the older man shutting the doors behind them with a wave of his wand before he smiled at Percy. Percy glared up at him. "I'm glad you're amused."

"I'm sorry you were just so-"

"How am I supposed to help you with your next mission?" Percy stated quickly, ignoring how warm his ears and neck felt.

"Lets do lunch." Kingsley smiled.

"It's just past nine in the morning." Percy glanced at his watch before ran his hand through his hair. He needed to verify all of the meetings Scrimgeour was most likely going to cancel. He still had reports that were incomplete from the previous administration, if he was lucky he wouldn't sleep at the Ministry tonight.

"Tea then." Kingsley poked his head back into Scrimgeour's office. "I'm taking Mr. Weasley for a moment. You know how to reach me should you need his assiatance."

"Just get to work!" Was the reply before Kingsley shut the door with a smirk.

"Believe it or not, he likes me."

"Or not then." Percy stated with a glare. "I really have other work I should be doing-"

"But the Minister wants you to help me with my mission first, after that you are free to do whatever you want." Kingsley opened the hall door for Percy and smiled. "It will be painless, I promise."

"Last time someone promised me that I broke me collar bone." Percy stated matter of factly as he thought of a flying lesson Oliver Wood tried to give him in school, he had only agreed to it because he had already finished his reports for that week. Good thing too because he had been in the infirmary for nearly 3 days healing.

Kingsley looked like he was about to ask but Percy just grabbed his jacket and made his way into the hall. It would be his luck they get stuck in the rain regardless of the fact that it had been a beautifully sunny morning.

Before they stopped for tea Kingsley asked for Percy to help him go window shopping at stores that were appropriate for muggle business attire. Percy wasn't much of a pro at blending in with the muggles but he did consider himself better than most other witches and wizards. Kingsley then made Percy show him how a certain muggle suits worked, despite the fact that their were workers looking at them curiously in the shop Percy proceeded to explain the importance of matching solids and stripes, of colors and trying to keep the same fit outfits together. It was like an impromptu quiz from Muggle studies, not that they had many tests in that class but Percy had written a 24 inch essay on proper muggle attire.

"Please tell me we didn't leave the office so that you could shop for two hours." Percy snapped lightly as he glanced at his watch again. "I thought Aurors would be trained in how to dress appropriate for muggle centered missions."

"Regular muggles yes, but I'm trying to convinve the English Prime Minister that I'm a very capable secretary and that he should hire me." Kingsley's smile widened at Percy's face. "What does a secretary do by the way?"

"How should I know what a muggle secretary does?" Percy sighed as he glanced around the coffee shop they had found themselves in. "Does the Muggle Prime Minister know?"

"Not at all, that's the point though." Kingsley smiled at the waitress as she brought their tea and handed Percy's his. "We think he might be in danger so I plan to step in as his secretary tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?' Percy said in surprise. "Doesn't really give you much time."

"I'm a fast learner." Kingsley smiled again and Percy found his neck warming up.

"I bet you are." Percy mumbled before he sipped his tea. He sighed before he started listing off the things he did for Crouch Sr. and for Fudge, slightly praying that Kingsley would have a slightly more competent boss to deal with.

"Scrimgeour is a great guy, once you get to know him." Kingsley smiled as Percy flushed. "You look a little nervous about getting back to the office."

"I'm sure he's swell." Percy finished his tea before he stood. "If you have any questions about what I do then feel free to ask, I should however return to my job...as fun as this has been."

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Kingsley smiled at Percy's unamused look. "We should do it again sometime, not for work."

"Sure." Percy shrugged. He ended up leaving Kingsley at the tea shop because the Auror had other places he needed to go. Percy made it to the office just as Scrimgeour was leaving for lunch, he promised to have the schedule ready for the older man by the time he returned and Scrimgeour looked slightly impressed that Percy has actually done what he said when the Minister returned half an hour later.

Percy sighed as he fixed the now Scrimgeour approved schedule and sent memos to the unfortunates to did not meet the new Minister's important business list. He glanced at the clock and was slightly surprised to see that he was actually going to be leaving at a decent hour. He paused as he grabbed a few scrolls that were meant for the Auror department and tucked them under his arm. He could deliver them on his way out.

No point in delaying them any more.

Percy paused at the lift doors opened to reveal his father staring back at him in surprise. Arthur's ears turned red and Percy felt his heating up as they just stared at each other.

He had been so good at avoiding his father!

The lift doors closed as Percy just stared at where his father's face had been, frozen. It wasn't until he was a few floors down he decided to just go home and take the scrolls in the morning. Percy barely made it to the lobby before he sighed and turned around.

He could turn in a couple of scrolls.

When the lift doors opened again his father was gone. Percy peaked his head around the corner just in case before he made his way down the hall. He paused as he heard some muffled yelling. He blinked a few times before he realized it was coming from the Auror office. Percy opened the door slowly to get a glimpse of Kingsley and his father discussing something that they both disagreed about.

Percy shut the door quietly and made his way to the memo wall the Aurors had made and left the scrolls there, not bothering to organize them as he turned and made his way out of the hall. He just wanted to go home.

Percy was almost home free but just as the lift doors were about to close Kingsley hopped in, slightly surprised to see Percy there but he didn't say anything, just gave the younger man a smile.

Percy frowned at the taller man.

Wondering if he should be bothered by Kingsley because he was arguing with his father or if he should be more concerned with what they were arguing about.

"You're father worries about you." Kingsley stated softly as the doors opened before he left Percy alone in the lift.

The redhead blinked a few times before he too left the lift. Not bothering to think about what the older man had said as he made his way outside. Ignoring the rain that was now pouring in the streets, not bothering to cover from it as he walked to his flat.

He felt empty when he shut the door to his flat and realized he had officially been living on his own for a year now.

XXX

People were going missing from the streets.

From their houses.

From their jobs.

Percy stared at his wand idly as he thought of Mr. Olivander, hoping the older man was alright but then there was a loud bang and Percy looked up to see the Minister's office doors to slam open. Pius Thicknesse, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement stormed out not even bothering to look at Percy.

Thicknesse was followed shortly by a short looking wizard who looked to Percy looked more like someone one would run into at Knockturn Alley and Percy found himself standing up and glancing into the Minister's office. Scrimgeour was frowning at his desk but it seemed just as Percy decided to get back to work the older man had spotted him.

"Weasley, a moment." Percy felt his face flush, he didn't mean to get caught snooping. He slipped his wand in his robes and made his way into the Minister's office.

"Yes Minister?" Percy still felt uncomfortable in the man's office. The older man just held out papers for Percy. The redhead stepped forward and grabbed them, taking a look at the papers he felt his stomach drop.

Scrimgeour studied him.

"Is there a problem?" The minister asked coolly.

Percy opened his mouth and found he couldn't make a sound. He realized the minister was still looking at so he looked at the older man and shook his head.

"Excellent." Scrimgeour went to back to work on the documents on his desk. Percy turned to walk out of the office before the old man glanced back up at his junior undersecretary. "Oh, and Percy, when you get a moment I want to talk about your holiday plans."

Percy just nodded as he made his way out, the doors to the Minister's office shutting behind him before Percy took a seat at his desk throwing the papers down on it.

Pictures of his family glanced up at him, they smiled as if finding Percy something amusing to look at. Percy tried not to think of the papers beneath the photo, ordering for each member to be followed. He sat back in his chair and tried not to think about his family and instead tried to focus on what his plans were for the holidays.

Kingsley stood in the Minister's office just as door closed. He frowned slightly as he remembered the expression on Percy's face before he turned to the Minister. He only had a few moments before he was going to be needed back at the Muggle Minister's office.

"Are you sure it's wise Minister?" Scrimgeour looked at Kingsley with interest.

Kingsley knew that Scrimgeour was a good man but it seemed that the former Head of the Auror Department was making a lot of decisions the current Auror disagreed with. Keeping Delores Umbridge as an employee and as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister was one of them. But Scrimgeour was a man of action, that is why he made of great Head of the Auror Department and why, Kingsley was hoping, he would make a great minister in this dark time.

"He's far too loyal to the ministry to question my actions Kingsley." Scrimgeour waved the other man off. "And he's finally becoming of some used to me, his family is very close to the Potter kid, you told me yourself."

"Yes but isn't Percy estranged from them?" Kingsley eyed the older man.

"All the more reason he shouldn't take this personal, politics is something Mr. Weasley seems to understand quite well." Scrimgeour scribbled a few notes before he glared over at the Auror. "What does it matter to you? Last I heard you and Arthur Weasley did not get on."

"Keeping eyes on me to then Minister?" Kingsley stated with a smile causing Scrimgeor to smirk.

"You've wasted enough time as it is, now give me your report on the Muggle Prime Minister or get back to work." Scrimgeour coughed as he started writing notes again. Kingsley stood straight and gave his report on what what happening on the muggle side. He glanced back at the closed doors with a frown before he gave the Minister a goodbye and disapeared as silently as he had came through the fireplace.

XXX

Percy felt sick.

He stared at the at the back of the man in front of him.

He couldn't do this.

There was no way.

"It's just a quick visit Weasley, no need to look so serious." Scrimgeour's limp slowed him down so that Percy was almost standing next to the minister. "Now what is your mother's name again?"

"Molly." Percy closed his eyes. Why did he agree to this? The Minister just wanted to talk to Harry, couldn't the Minister have come here on his own. Percy spotted red hair through the windows and prayed that no one did anything brash that would embarrass him or his family in front of the Minister.

He took a deep breath as he stared at the back door.

This was not going to end well.

He opened the door and was surprised to not only to see his family but several guests as well. His mom had always loved throwing parties for the holidays.

It seemed there had been a long silenced stretched out through the room before Percy remembered the Minister was right behind him. He looked at this mother then, the only person he felt like he would be able to talk to and then said very stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" And then suddenly Percy's arms were full of his mother. He held her tightly almost afraid that she would collapse if he let go. She was crying and Percy bit his lip at the sound of it.

He had done this to her.

"You must forgive this intrusion." Percy had forgotten about the Minister for a brief second as he slowly let go of his mother, once he was sure she could stand. He turned to his boss then. "Percy and I were in the vicinity, working you know, and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

Percy felt sick again.

He straightened his stance as he knew the color was draining from his face.

So that was why the Minister had wanted him to come, he wanted to use Percy as a distraction for his real reason, he didn't just ask Percy because the young man was familiar with the place and people.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" Percy's Mom was smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Have a little purkey or some tooling...I mean-"

Percy wanted to leave.

"No, no, my dear Molly," The Minister's voice felt like ice to Percy. He wanted to grab his mom's hand and take her out of the room. She didn't need to be in the company of such a man as Scrimgeour. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see to see you all so badly."

The rest was a sickening blur to the redhead.

Scrimgeour had tried to play off taking Harry aside as a walk through the garden and obviously everyone there wasn't convinced. He tried to look at his family but he found his eyes only made it to the top of their heads.

Potter walked past and Percy didn't move as the Minister left the house with his prize.

Percy honestly hoped this would be worth it.

Percy thought of the Holidays with his family and wondered how many times his father had played the Celestina Warbeck record for his mom. He briefly wondered why Fluer was there and wondered if she recognized him as a judge.

Wondered if anyone really missed him.

Of course his answer had been an attack of mashed parsnip to his face.

He didn't think of how his mother sounded as he stormed out of the house. He didn't think about how he heard his siblings laughing behind him or how his father didn't look that upset at his departure. He didn't think about the disappointed face of his boss as they met in the yard informing him this had all been for naught.

He didn't think of the Minister's words. 'It's your duty to be used by the Ministry'.

He didn't think about his family.

He didn't think about the holidays.

He didn't think.

Percy left the Minister at the Ministry and made his way out of the building without even bothering to actually speak to the man. He made it out into the snow without talking to anyone, not that many people were spending their holiday at the ministry. During these times people tended to want to spend every possible moment with their family.

Percy swore and kicked at some snow.

"Merry fucking Christmas Perce." Percy stated bitterly.

"That didn't sound very cheery." A deep voice stated behind Percy making the redhead pull out his wand and glare at the other man. Shacklebolt was dressed in his muggle cloths, almost looking like a man that just walked out one of those winter magazines the muggle women seemed to stare at.

"And what do you want now?" Percy didn't lower his wand, Kingsley just smiled at him.

"I called your name outside the Ministry but I guess you didn't hear me." Kingsley rubbed his hands together as the snow started falling again. Percy sighed as he put his wand away. "I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?"

"What do you think?" Percy snapped before grinding his teeth. "I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for company."

Kingsley held his hands up in understanding. "It would just be a cup of tea."

Percy opened his mouth to turn the man down but he felt the words die on his lips. Kingsley seemed to take that as a good sign and started to walk up the street. Percy frowned but he found himself following the older man, sniffing lightly as the cold finally got to his nose.

Percy walked quietly as he heard Kingsley talk about random things. Mainly the weather, or commenting on muggle cars whenever one would pass them by. He started to realize he knew the path they were walking and by the time Kingsley stopped in front of Percy's flat the redhead was glaring at the Auror.

"This is where I live."

"I know." Kingsley glanced from Percy to the door. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"You invited _me_ to tea."

Kingsley stared at Percy as if to say, and? Percy just sighed as he flicked his wand and made his way up the stairs, not bothering to invite the older man in, he heard the muttering of a locking charm. He made it up the two flights before he waved his wand and unlocked the door again leaving it open for the Auror to walk through.

He sniffled again and rubbed his hands together. He quickly made his way over to the patio and shut the door, waving his wand to clear out all the snow that had come inside when he had left it open for Hermes. The owl would come back in the morning, whenever he was done hunting.

"It's clean." Kingsley stated and Percy turned to the man, his neck flushing as he looked around his sparce apartment.

It was indeed clean.

"I'll get the kettle going." Percy waved his wand and everything started moving around his kitchen. He glanced at the Auror. "Did you want some biscuits with the tea?"

"I would hate to intrude." Kingsley smiled making Percy roll his eyes and he sent his kitchen working on the buscuits. The older man was walking around the apartment, his eyes studying the place and Percy was starting to feel a little suspicious of this impromptu visit.

It could have been the Minister's paranoia affecting him though.

It was when the older man walked into Percy's bedroom that the redhead's ears turned red and he went in after the man. "Excuse you! But this is my bedroom!"

"Have you ever worn this?" Kingsley grabbed a sweater from Percy's closet, it had been the one his mom had given him three christmases ago. It was bright blue and had maroon stripes. Percy had honestly only worn it for that holiday.

"Yes, now if you don't mind can you-"

"What's this?" Kingsley pulled out a quidditch uniform and Percy's face went red. The redhead stomped over to the closet and grabbed the uniform out of the older man's hands and put it back in the closet.

"Leave." Percy snapped. "Get out."

Kingsley's eyes widened as the redhead shoved him out of the bedroom. "I didn't know you played-"

"I don't!" Percy shoved the bigger man to the couch and made Kingsley sit down. The redhead didn't offer anymore information as he made his way back to the kitchen to grab the now fixed tea and buscuits. Percy tried to make the blush go away as he grabbed the tray and brought it into the livingroom.

He couldn't believe he still had that.

"I was just teasing you." Kingsley stated with a smirk as he thanked the younger man for the treats. Percy frowned as his words before taking a seat in the chair across from the couch.

"I would think an Auror as yourself would have better things to do on the holidays that to bother me." Percy sipped his tea.

"Actually, I'm working right now." Kingsley gave Percy a look that made the redhead pause. Kingsley took another sip of his tea as he sat back in the sofa and glanced around the flat. "It could use some paintings."

Percy found himself nodding as he looked around the flat. The walls did look a little bare. "I just hate the racket they make sometimes."

Kingsley laughed at that and Percy found himself smiling. The Auror smirked at the redhead and put his cup down. "I'm glad you're in a better mood."

"Hm?" Percy looked at the other man, leaving his thoughts of all his arguments with the pantings at Hogwarts. He hadn't heard what the older man had said but Kingsley was already changing the subject back to what else Percy could hang on the walls.

The older man stayed until the clocks chimed informing them of the late hour.

Percy stood to walk his guest out and smiled despite himself as Kingsley turned to him. "You had fun, I hope."

"I did." Percy tried not to sound as surprised as he felt before he looked up at the taller man. "Merry Christmas Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Please call me Kingsley." The Auror smiled as Percy pushed his glasses up his nose. "Merry Christmas Percy."

Percy was about to tell the older man to have a happy new year since he knew that politicians were always busy towards the end of each year but he was interrupted by lips against his. Percy stared wide eyed as Kingsley pulled away and smiled at the redhead, a small blush forming on the older man's cheeks.

"Good night Percy." And with that the Auror was making his way down the stairs.

Percy stayed rooted on the spot unable to move from his door. It was until he heard the second door shut and lock itself before he was able to shut his door, he stared at the door for a few more moments as his cheeks heated up before muttering, "Good night Kingsley."

Percy sniffled again, slightly worried now that he might be coming down with a cold as he gathered up the leftover dishes.

XXX

Umbridge was coming by the office more it seemed.

Percy left the office, he still wasn't allowed in Scrimgeour private meetings, at least not as many as he was allowed in with Fudge but he suspected that the Minister didn't trust him fully, or maybe the minister just thought he was incompetent which didn't make Percy feel any better.

The young man made his way to the lift and sighed as he was shoved to the back with the onslaught of people trying to get to work on time.

He had forgotten what time it was.

Barely past eight in the morning and Percy had already been at the Ministry for three hours.

"Hurry Arthur, you can hop on this one!" Percy felt his ears go red as he heard the familiar voice of Perkins call out to his father.

"Thank you Perkins." Arthur Weasley smiled at his former assistant as he hopped on the lift.

"How is the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defense Spells and Protective Objects treating you?" Percy could see Perkins' fluffy white hair over the should of the wizard in front of him. He couldn't see his father though.

He remembered hearing about his father's promotion.

He had been excited about the news and knew his father was perfect for the job. It was just the nagging feeling in the back of his head that told Percy that Scrimgeour was using the job as an oppurtunity to keep a better eye on his father that made Percy have any doubts as to why his father had actually gotten the job.

Not that he would say anything of course.

The lift stopped and a few of the witches and wizards got off, including Perkins. Percy just stared forward as his dad noticed him. The older man flushing slightly but remaining silent as he stared forward. At the next floor the rest of the elevator companions lefts leaving Percy alone with his father.

Percy had a sudden urge to run but the door shut before he had a chance.

The seconds dragged on before he heard his father sigh. Arthur turned to his son and Percy felt himself standing stiffly as he father gave him a look.

"Perce, he's using you, just like Fudge did, you have to see that!" Percy felt his neck and ears heat up. Arthur ran his hand through his thinning hair as he looked at his son. "You have-"

"This is my floor." The doors to the lift opened and Percy pushed past his father, he was about to run down the hall before thinking against it. He turned as his feet and stared at his father. "You should be careful with who you are seen with, Father."

His father's neck flushed and Percy felt as if Arthur was about to yell at him but once again the lift doors were closed.

Percy backed up until his back hit the wall and took a deep breath.

Well, now they were speaking again.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Small Battles

Disclaimer is in chapter one.

WOW! I must say I was touched by all the positive reviews for this story. Percy is my favorite character and I've always wanted to write something like this, and it's nice to see that other people like it too!

Thank you for the reviews!

As a reward, here's chapter 2 a little earlier than I was planning on posting it.

**WARNING: This is a SLASH story and rated M, thus stuff will happen. Please keep that in mind before you start this chapter, if you don't like slash then please don't read. **

**Pairing is Kingsley/Percy. **Hints at other pairings.

Just have to make sure everyone is aware haha.

Enjoy!

XXX

Chapter Two: Small Battles

XXX

Dumbledore was dead.

Percy felt his hand tremble slightly as he buttoned up his robe.

He sniffled slightly before he caught himself and took a deep breath. Hermes was in his cage and Percy felt bad but he didn't know when he was going to be back and with all the things going recently the last thing he needed to be worried about was if a Death Eater was going to practice the killing curse on his owl.

He would let Hermes out when he got back from the funeral.

He took a deep breath as he gave himself a glance in the mirror.

This would have to do.

The Minister had told him to wear his best robes, the ministry was going to respect Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards that had ever lived. Percy would have worn his best robes even if the Minister hadn't told him to.

Dumbledore had been his headmaster after all.

Percy made it to the street and felt like London knew how he was feeling as he stared at the cloudy sky. He passed a muggle couple in the street that made a comment about his hair against his black cloths but Percy didn't pay them any attention as he made his way to the Ministry.

He was going to be attending with the Minister.

Hogwarts was quiet.

Percy could hear whispering throughout the castle and the grounds but it seemed no one felt the need to speak up. He spotted people from his classes, people from the ministry, people he had read about in books. The Great Hall was filled with black, the throne-like seat in the center was empty.

Dumbledore was dead.

The was a flash of red hair and Percy noticed Ron.

His younger brother was sitting with Potter and Hermoine Granger. Percy felt an urge to go to his brother, his poor brother who had been involved with this.

His whole family had been here it seemed.

Percy stood still behind the Minister's seat as he glanced over the Great Hall for his other family members. He spotted Ginny but she was nearly hidden sitting behind Neville Longbottom. It seemed that the rest of his family was else where.

Percy wondered if any were at the hospital wing.

The funeral had been something Percy seemed sure Dumbledore would have approved of. Despite the disapproval of Umbridge about certain guests Percy couldn't help but feel the old Headmaster would only be disappointed in the fact that he wasn't alive for the event.

Percy spotted a familiar form disappear behind one of the castle walls and when he noticed Scrimgeour was too busy talking with another official the redhead took off. Slowly of course, he didn't want anyone to think he was up to anything.

He was just curious.

Kingsley was smiling at him as he turned the corner as if the Auror had known Percy was going to follow him. It had been a while since they had seen each other, it was unfortunate that they met again here.

Given the funeral and all.

"What happened?" Percy spoke out before Kingsley could give a greeting. The older man seemed slightly surprised at the redhead making Percy flush but Kingsley just sighed as he rubbed his bald head.

"Death Eaters breached Hogwarts, the Aurors were here to stop them, Dumbledore died." Kingsley stated matter of factly before he pushed himself off the wall and moved to stand in front of Percy.

Percy shook his head as he noticed some of the scratches on the older wizard. "What really happened?"

Kingsley gave Percy a look before the older man placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Exactly what I told you, Dumbledore was the only casualty on our side, though, your brother Bill is the infirmary."

"Bill-is he-"

"Percy." Kingsley stated calmly and the red head felt agitated.

Kingsley wasn't going to tell him. Kingsley couldn't tell him. He was just going to have to find out like he normally found out things about his family and read the Daily Prophet. Percy pushed Kingsley's arm away from him and started to walk away.

A firm hand on his wrist stopped him.

Percy turned to see Kingsley give him an apologetic smile. The redhead took his wrist out of Kingsley's grip and found himself thinking of the reason he was hear at Hogwarts to begin with. He turned to the Auror, Kingsley who normally wore an open smile on his face around the redhead seemed guarded today and Percy couldn't blame him.

Despite the evidence Percy believed Kingsley was a member of Dumbledore's Order.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Percy put his hand on Kingsley shoulder and was about to continue when he felt lips on his again.

He froze.

Again.

Kingsley smiled against Percy's lips before he pulled away from the redhead. Percy's face was flushed, the older man pushed Percy's horn rimmed glasses up his nose a tad since they had fallen before he backed off. The older man turned to leave and just as he was about to turn Percy found his voice.

"Good luck, Mr. Sha-Kingsley." Percy's face grew red and he didn't look up at the Auror but he imagined Kingsley had heard him while he waited for his heart to stop pounding in his chest.

Percy went back to the funeral just in time to see Harry reject Scrimgeour one more time. The redhead mentally groaned as he realized who the minister was most likely going to take his anger out on.

Dumbledore was dead.

They were losing.

Percy wished he had gotten to see his parents, but the Minister was back and it was time to get back to work. The wizarding world had just lost its hope today and it was the ministry's job to give some of that hope back.

XXX

This was a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

Percy stood outside a rather boring looking London Flat. The summer air was hot but the breeze was trying to make up for it. Percy turned from his spot and started walking away from the door and he stopped on the sidewalk. With a deep breath Percy made his way back to the door and tapped on it roughly.

He felt his face heat up immediately and looked at the ground.

This was silly.

This was a bad idea.

This was.

Kingsley opened the door with confusion, obviously just came home from his "job" with the Muggle Prime Minister as he was still in his cream colored vest but his tie was gone and the top few buttons undone. Percy tried to give the older man a smile but it came out as a small tug on his lips as Kingsley put down his wand and smiled at the younger man.

This was totally worth it.

"Percy, everything alright?" Kingsley glanced around the near empty street before he looked back down at the redhead. "Something happen"

Percy opened his mouth to correct the man when his words failed him. He couldn't say that he had just been wondering how the older man was doing, that he just wanted to see the Auror, that he had over stepped his bounds and went through Kingsley's file in order to find where the wizard's muggle address was while he was undercover. Percy's eyes went wide as he stared at the other man.

He could be blowing the wizards cover!

"This was a bad idea." Percy said to himself causing Kingsley to smile at him before the redhead turned and started walking back down the street. Percy's neck heating up as he heard deep laughter behind him then a door shutting. This was so embarrassing.

"Where are we going?" Percy stopped in midstep with surprise as he turned to see Kingsley standing beside him.

"No where!" Percy didn't mean to sound as scandalized as he was sure it sounded. "I shouldn't have bothered you, you need to go back, I don't want to be the reason you lose your job."

"My job?" Kingsley laughed before he took a breath. "Come back with me."

"No." Percy stated as he turned to walk back to his flat. Percy realized he couldn't move any further as he felt the older man grab his wrist. He turned back to glare at Kingsley. "You're supposed to be undercover."

"I am." Kingsley sighed at the redhead. "Please come inside, Percy."

"But-"

"I just received some fire whiskey from an old friend, want to open it with me" Kingsley smiled as he pulled the younger man back towards his temporary home. Percy opened his mouth to decline the offer but all that came out was,

"I shouldn't be drinking."

Kingsley seemed to find that funny as he pulled the redhead into the quiet apartment. They only had to walk one flight of stairs Percy noticed before he found himself in a comfortable looking living room, a fire was lit informing the redhead he had probably just interrupted something but it seemed the older man didn't mind as he pushed Percy towards the couch and then disappeared into another room.

Percy found himself sitting in the sofa stiffly.

He should have brought some sort of present, after all he had just showed up without warning but then again the older man invited himself over to Percy's flat several times without giving notice or bringing a present so then technically Percy shouldn't be expected to bring a present but the redhead knew better when it came to being a courteous guest. He had been raised better than tha-

"I can't believe you found this place." Kingsley's voice interrupted Percy's thoughts as the redhead turned to look at the taller man walking back into the room with two glasses of an amber liquid, with the bottle tucked under his arm.

"London isn't that hard to figure out, once you live here for a while." Percy stated with a smirk as Kingsley gave him an approving smile. "I take it this isn't your actual home then"

The Auror gave Percy a lecherous smile at that. "Stalking me now"

"No!" Percy stated quickly but the older man sat on the couch next to the redhead and handed Percy his drink. Kingsley's arm settling on the back of the couch as he smiled at the redhead.

"I wouldn't mind you know." Kingsley grinned as Percy's face got, if possible, even redder. "You being so interested in me I mean."

"I'm not-" Percy took a drink from his cup and turned away from the older man. He heard deep laughter and turned back to the Auror. He opened his mouth to retort but he had never been to quick with comebacks, that had always been the twin's area of expertise. Percy quickly finished his cup before he turned back to the older man. "You kissed me!"

"I did." Kingsley nodded.

"Twice!" Percy felt the need to point that out too. "And then...nothing."

Kingsley gave a confused glance at the redhead. "You wanted more"

"Yes! I mean yes, no! No!" Percy felt as if the older man was sitting too close to him. "I at least thought we should address the issue."

"Percy." Kingsley voice was deep and calming and preventing Percy from making a scene at the moment. "Percy look at me."

The redhead hadn't realized he hadn't been looking at the older man until he turned his head and found confident lips against his. Percy sighed into the kiss before he pressed back, opening him mouth to deepen the kiss as he licked the older man's lips.

He wasn't going to freeze this time.

Kingsley grabbed the back of Percy's neck to keep the redhead against him. Percy dropped the cup he had been holding but didn't care because it had been empty and now that his hands were free he could pulled the larger man to him. Kingsley however couldn't seemed to find the right spot to put his hands he would touch Percy and then try to get some balance on the couch only to end up touching the redhead again.

"That's all I was asking for..." Percy said breathlessly as they finally pulled apart. Kingsley kissed the top of his head and then started to head down to his neck. Percy grabbed the older man's vest, enjoying how the color looked against Kingsley's dark skin before the older man was suddenly sitting back and making some space between them.

"Maybe we should talk about this.." Kingsley started and Percy sat up as he stared at the man that was now out of reach. Kingsley seemed to be fighting some inner battle in his head as he rubbed his head before he gave Percy one of his guarded smiles. "I should be upfront."

"You've been joking with me haven't you" Percy stated suddenly mad at himself. Of course Kingsley had only been teasing him. Of course it had all been-

"Stop." Kingsley reached over to Percy and turned the redhead's face to him. "I would never joke with you."

"But-"

"It's complicated." And Percy suddenly felt like that was the most honest thing Kingsley had ever told him. The redhead nodded in understanding.

He didn't understand.

Kingsley moved towards Percy again and kissed the redhead thoroughly. The junior undersecretary to the scariest minister of magic that ever was clinged to the older man as if it was going to be their last chance.

And in these dark times, it very could be.

Maybe Percy understood a little bit.

The redhead sighed against the older man's lips before cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, getting off the couch and straightening out his cloths. Kingsley looked like he was about to say something and Percy just held up his hand to stop the man as he bent down to pick up his fallen cup and handed it back to the older man.

"I should go, before it's get...more complicated." Percy flushed at the last word and Kingsley nodded slowly before Percy glanced around the apartment and smiled at the older man. "You have a lovely home, as temporary as it may be."

"...thank you." Kingsley didn't move from the couch as Percy let himself out. The redhead made it three blocks before he found himself leaning on the wall in the alley clutching his chest.

He was in trouble.

Things couldn't get anymore complicated.

XXX

"What happened between you and your family?"

Percy blinked up from his dining room, the reports he spent all day at work working on had followed him home and he really needed to complete them before the morning. Kingsley wasn't being very helpful as the older man gave Percy a curious look from the other side of the table. The older man was working on some budget the muggle prime minister needed in the morning.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just wondering." Kingsley stated nonchalantly as he quilled in a few more numbers. Percy wondering if the older man used his quill in front of the muggles, and if he used the pens then Percy wondered if he could get the Auror to bring him some with the clicky top.

"..." Percy opened his mouth before he frowned and stared at his report. He knew the older man as watching him but also knew if he glanced up Kingsley would look as if he was diligently working on a budget the redhead knew the older man was already done with.

Percy sighed.

"Pride." Percy stated softly before he frowned again and shook his head. "It was stupid."

Kingsley just made a noise to let the redhead know he had heard him and Percy glared at the older man before they both went back to work on their reports in silence. Percy fell asleep at the table some time in the night and woke up with in his bed with a blanket thrown over him and a note in the kitchen telling to get more rest. Percy just threw it away before he got ready for work.

He took it back out of the trash before he left the building.

XXX

Percy sat at his desk signing papers. He hand felt it was going to get stuck in the position but he figured it would be worth it.

It felt like they were finally taking a positive step towards ending the war.

Everything had been working like it should be. The Minister had been able to get so much done since the funeral, it was like the older man new the importance of acting fast after the sad fact of Dumbledore's death. Percy signed the last piece before he flicked his wand and all the papers turned themselves into four scrolls on his desk.

Four more guards against the Death Eaters.

Percy grabbed the scrolls and made his way into the Minister's office. The older man was currently arguing with someone in the fireplace. He head was shoved in the fire but Percy paid him no mind as he put the scrolls on his desk.

"Weasley, a moment." Scrimgeour's voice made Percy stop as he turned to his now standing boss. "I need you to take this to the Auror office for me, I believe it's a good tip."

"Right away Minister." Percy grabbed to paper from the older man, and just as he was about to leave the office suddenly thrown back.

Percy coughed as his back hit the wall. He fell to the ground in a heap as he heard screaming. Percy tried to fight back the tears but then he was thrown back against the wall again. His eyes were wide as he stared at the dust filled room he was in. It looked as if an explosion had went off. Percy bit back as sob as he stared at the hood figures who were now standing over the fallen form of Scrimgeour.

The Minister.

The Minister was dead.

Percy tried to push himself up against the wall slowly, hoping to go unnoticed.

Maybe.

Maybe he could jinx one of them and-

And-

Die a terrible death.

"There he is." Percy froze as the wands were pointed towards him. The redhead made a noise that sounds like a pained sob as he stared at the hooded figures. The one who spoke earlier took his mask off and smiled down at the redhead. "Yes, I believe you'll be useful for what we need."

The man grabbed Percy by the front of his robes and dragged him into the hall. Percy's glasses were cracked for the initial attack and the redhead felt the world spinning as he was suddenly shoved into the lift and then out into the main entrance of the Ministry.

The Death Eater, Yaxley now that Percy got a better look at him shot up a curse the sent a huge explosion through the ministry, glass shattering as the wizards and witches tried to escape from under it. The Death Eater put his want against his throat and smiled at Percy as the redhead stared in horror.

This was not happening.

"The Ministry is ours." Yaxley's voice boomed and Percy had no doubt every office heard him. "Former Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour is now in early retirement and will be succeeded by Pius Thicknesse."

Percy's eyes went wide as the tall man stood forward.

No.

No. No.

"There will be a change in this Ministry." Yaxley continued. "A change that will be followed or there will be consequences. To go over the details is the Junior Undersecretary to Minister Thicknesse, Percival Weasley."

Percy felt like he no longer knew how to speak.

There was screaming everywhere around him. People trying to stop this from happening. People were dying and he couldn't speak. The Death Eater grabbed Percy's throat and squeezed causing him to choke slightly as the Death Eater shoved paper into his hands, leaning forward as if to make sure Percy would hear him. "Read the paper, or I will kill you."

Percy found himself nodding as he opened the paper. The Death Eater's wand shoved harshly in his throat causing him to hiss in pain. He felt the tears pour down his cheeks and couldn't stop his voice from cracking as he stared at the paper. "R-rule n-n-number one..."

The Death Eaters laughed as Percy read the rules. There was more screaming and more explosions going on around him, the farther off they sounded informed Percy of how deep the Death Eaters had made it into the Ministry. The redhead choked back another sob as he finished the list. It seemed Yaxley was done with his announcements as he let go of Percy, the redhead's knees giving out beneath him causing the Death Eater to scoff at the young man.

"Get up and go back to work." Yaxley kicked Percy in the side making the redhead cough harshly before he forced himself off the ground and ran back to the lift. He pulled his wand out of his robes and held it tightly against his chest as the lift took him to his office.

He was going to die.

He was going to die.

He was going to- the lift opened and Percy stumbled out still clutching his wand. He barely made it back to the destroyed mess that was the Minister's office when he noticed that everything had been put right again.

Percy paused.

He slowly opened the doors to his office only to see everything was right where it was supposed to be. His desk was as if nothing had exploded in the room. The Minister's office was open and it too looked as if Scrimgeour had just left for lunch.

There was no body.

Percy felt his whole body shaking as he stared at the spot on the floor where the Minister's body had been.

Scrimgeour was dead.

Dead.

"Good Evening Percy." Percy jumped as Pius Thicknesse walked into the office. The Death Eater Yaxley walking close behind him, both in normal robes and not those black Death Eater garbs they had been wearing moments ago. Percy felt his knees give out as he slid against the door that was between the Minister's office and his own.

Yaxley looked amused.

"You're not looking to well Percy, maybe you should take the day off?" Pius walked into the Minister's office as if he owned the place.

"I'm sure Weasley just needs some work to do." Yaxley stated as he conjured scrolls and then threw them on Percy's desk. "Get those started before you leave for the day."

Percy nodded from his spot on the ground before he got up and made his way to his desk, sitting stiffly he found himself opening the scrolls and getting to work as if it was all he was able to do.

And at the moment, it was all he was able to do.

XXX

Percy stumbled back into his apartment. He had skipped the walk to the apartment and just apparated into the stair case.

He hissed as took a few steps up to his door and pushed the door open, only to be pulled inside his apartment roughly. Percy cried out in pain as he was shoved back against his door, a wand shoved in front of his face by a very angry looking Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Wha-"

"What was the last thing you told me?" The wand glowed and Percy felt his eyes tearing up again as he thought of the answer.

"I didn't tell you anything, I was mad at you." Percy stated matter of factly as he wiped his face, ignoring the dried up blood on his face from the broken nose Yaxley had given him. Kingsley lowered his want as he massaged the side of Percy's face as the redhead continued. "I was so mad-"

Percy couldn't finish the sentence as the days events came crashing down around him. The words choked in his throat before he let out a cry, he didn't bother stopping the tears as he was pulled into a hug. The argument they had about Bill's wedding and Percy not attending a few days ago was now forgotten as Percy remembered Scrimgeour's body and the screaming. Kingsley body was firm and solid and everything Percy needed at the moment and the redhead held on tightly as he was dragged away from the door.

"Percy, I know this is hard..." Kingsley started and the redhead took a deep breath. Percy stood in the middle of his living room, noticed that Hermes was gone, the older man must have borrowed him without asking...again. Percy took another breath. He was safe.

For now.

"Percy.." The redhead looked up at the taller man and felt the need to hit the Auror. Kingsley grabbed Percy's wrist as if reading his mind and gave the young man a look. "Percy I need you to tell me what happened."

"What happened?" Percy started to tremble as he thought of it. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

It was unfair.

Life.

Life was always so fucking unfair.

"It was a surprise attack! I was talking to the minister and then-" Percy felt the blood leave his face as he thought of the body. The explosion, the screaming, the lies. "The Death Eaters are in control of everything, the Ministry, the Daily Prophet."

Everything.

Percy whimpered slightly as the hold loosened around his robes before he was pulled into a hug. Percy grabbed onto the larger man tightly and held on as if he could finally make sense of the world as long as the older man was holding him. "Kingsley..."

"I wasn't there for you." Kingsley held Percy tight against him. "I'm so sorry."

Percy suddenly felt like he was breathing for the first time today. He relaxed against the older man, letting his arms slide down, Kingsley moved so that he could pulled Percy's face up to his. The redhead returning the kiss as soon as their lips met, Percy opened his mouth willingly as the older man deepened it and Percy found himself crying again.

"He's dead." He whispered against Kingsley's lips. "I thought they were going to kill me, why didn't they kill me?"

"Shhh." Kingsley kissed Percy's forehead.

"And I have to go back!" Percy's voice cracked, "I'm being evaluated tomorrow and if I don't show up I'll have to go on the run and they might kill my family, might send everyone to Azkaban."

"That won't happen Percy." Kingsley helped the redhead up as Percy still held on to him tightly. "They need you, they won't kill you."

"Not yet." Percy muttered darkly before he jumped up and went to his fireplace. "Mum! They have to know!"

Kingsley grabbed Percy's arm before the redhead could throw it in the fireplace and shook his head. "They are safe Percy, I warned them."

"You-"

"Yes."

Percy took a deep breath. He felt his legs tremble again before he pushed past Kingsley and made his way into his bedroom. The older man following him quietly. Percy paused before he turned to Kingsley. "The wedding was today."

Percy shook his head as he started to unbutton his robes. His fingers were still covered in ash from that first explosion. Percy bit his lip as he realized a button was missing. Kingsley went over to the redhead and finished unbuttoning the front. Percy hissed in pain as he move his arms in order to get the first layers of his robes off.

He needed to take a shower.

Kingsley stared down at the redhead. The older man frowning before he pulled the younger man into another kiss. Percy opened up willing and the older man had to hold himself to be gently with the redhead. Kingsley held Percy like he was the only thing keeping the younger man standing and Percy felt as if maybe that was the truth.

That if Kingsley let go he wasn't sure he would be able to make it.

Not right now.

"Stay." The redhead whispered against the older man's lips. "Please."

Kingsley made a pained noise as he pulled away from the younger man. He gave Percy another kiss before he kissed the younger man's forehead. He wiped some of the dirt off of Percy's face and gave Percy a sad smile.

"I can't." Kingsley whispered back against Percy's lips ignoring the look the redhead was giving him. "You know I can't."

Percy just nodded as they both separated before he turned and made his why into his washroom. He heard the door to his apartment shut before he turned on the shower. He barely made it under the the warm water before a pained sob broke out.

Percy held onto the wall as the feeling of uselessness overtook him.

XXX

"You have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide."

Percy stood in the dark hallway trying to keep his body from trembling. He stood outside the office he had walked into several times, some without even bothering to knock depending on the situation but now it was different. He didn't know what what was inside, he just knew one thing.

This was his evaluation.

He opened up the door slowly and was slightly surprised to be the only person there. He had been ordered to come here as soon as he stepped into the main entrance and the redhead had been expecting to be crucioed as soon as he walked through the door.

Percy glanced around the empty office and tried not to scoff at the wall of kittens.

He had always found her obsession with kitten plates a bit creepy.

He held the stack of papers he was supposed to bring with him to her desk and paused as he noticed familiar faces covering her desk with big red letters stamped over the papers behind the pictures. He tried to ignore the blatant red X on the picture of the former head master of Hogwarts as he placed the stack of papers he was holding down on the corner of her desk. Percy glanced up at the door to make sure it was still shut and he pushed some of the pictures aside.

Percy felt like the wind was suddenly knocked out of him as he found himself staring at a familiar smiling face.

This couldn't be right.

This was.

No.

But there it was.

The smiling face of Arthur Weasley staring back at him, obviously a picture for the employee directory and then the unmistakeable red letters stamped on his father's file.

Traitor.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley." Percy jumped up suddenly, not realizing he had sat down as Delores Umbridge frowned at him from her door. "Can I help you?"

"I was-I..." Percy pointed to the stack of paperwork he had brought. "I was told to come here for my evaluation."

"Yes." She walked in, taking small steps in her unnaturally pink shoes. Percy moved around the desk so that he was standing in front of it by the time she was taking a seat in her chair. She glanced at the picture Percy had been staring at and smiled, making Percy feel cold. "Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?"

Percy wanted to say yes.

Wanted to point out that his dad might be a nutter but he was not a traitor to the ministry.

"N-No." Percy swallowed.

"Are you sure, you look a bit peaky." Umbridge's voice was friendly and Percy wondered if he looked as dead as he felt at the moment.

"Just a bit stressed at the moment." Percy stated as calmly as possible and tried not to reach for his wand as she smiled at him. He lifted his chin at her reminding himself whose side she was on. "I have better things to do than sit through an evaluation."

"That you do!" She purred with approval as she eyed him. Percy felt his mask slip slightly before she smiled and grabbed his papers and with a flick of her wand they were marked, sealed and floating back to the redhead. "You are the perfect example of the kind of wizard we want here at the ministry."

A perfect example of a coward Percy thought with a frown as he grabbed the sealed scroll.

"I had told Yaxley not to worry about you, you aren't like your family." Family was said with disgust and Percy felt the back of his neck flushing as his fists tightened. "Blood traitors. You've been separated from that lot long enough to know what is good for our future."

Percy didn't know what to say to that. He thought of his family, of his father who he had seen from afar in the lobby, of his brothers, his sister, his mother, Percy opened his mouth but found his words failing him. Umbridge gave him a giggle of approval before waving him off.

The weight on Percy's shoulder's didn't get any lighter.

He turned stiffly as his body started to move towards the door on its own accord. Almost as if it had finally given up on his brain and was going to make the calls from now on. Percy briefly wondered if he took off running right now, how long it would take before they killed him, and if he would even make it to the lobby.

Probably not.

"Percy?" Her soft voice stopped him just as he opened the door and he turned to see her smiling sweetly at him. "I think you are going to make it far, here, at the ministry."

"I already have." Percy stated plainly making her smile grow.

He never felt so sick to his stomach as he did when he heard the door to her office click shut. He ignored the group of people he knew were staring at him curiously and made his way straight down the hallway, skipped the lift, and shoved himself into the first washroom available.

The tile bit into his knees as he vomited what was left of his breakfast.

For the first time in two years Percy wanted to go ask his dad for advice.

But it was too late.

They were after his family, there was nothing he could do.

And it was all Percy's fault.

XXX

"I've heard nothing but great things about you Percy, I hope you don't mind if I call you Percy?" Pius Thicknesse sat comfortably behind the Minister of Magic's desk. Percy frowned at him but the new Minister of Magic continued anyway. "You have now worked with three ministers in just barely three years, is this correct?"

"Yes sir." Percy stared at the desk. Unsure of where this was going.

"And yet despite all these changes in leadership you have maintained such a high ranking job here at the ministry." Pius scooted his chair back and stood. Percy watched and prayed that he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Thicknesse stood in front of him with a frown.

Percy stood straighter as he stared at the older man. "I'm afraid Mister Thi-"

Thicknesse grabbed Percy's jaw tightly silencing the young man. "That's the Minister of Magic and you will do well to remember who your boss is now." Thicknesse's voice dropped low as his fingers dug into Percy's face, the redhead tried to nod but only made a pained noise that made Thicknesse smirk before he let go of the younger man's face. "Good."

There was a throat clearing and Percy turned to see Yaxley smiling at him from the door. The older man turned his attention towards the Minister and as if there was some sort of unspoken communication, Thicknesse stood and when back into his office, shutting the door behind him. Yaxley shut the door to the hallway leaving Percy and him alone in the office.

The redhead tried hard not to jump when Yaxley took a step towards him but failed, the Death Eater grinned and came to stand in front of Percy. He eyed Percy with little interest before he grabbed the redhead's chin just as Thicknesse had done but not has hard. He turned Percy's face as if inspecting the redhead and Percy tried his hardest not to hit the man's hands away.

"You must forgive Pius." Yaxley let his hand move down to Percy's throat causing the redhead to gulp as he turned his attention back to the older man. "Sometimes he's just not himself."

The tone of amusement in Yaxley's voice was not lost on Percy but the redhead focused more on the hand that was currently hold his neck. "Now, I know your a smart kid, Umbridge has spoken nothing but praise about how well you adapt here at the ministry and about all your...talents."

Percy's eyes shot to the other man's at that.

What did he mean by that?

Percy did not like how that sounded.

"I know there might be some things going on that you don't agree with, with your upbringing it's no doubt that you are confused on some issues." Percy opened his mouth and then shut it promptly as the hand on his neck tightened. Yaxley smiled. "But I trust that, in time, you will see that we are only trying to make the wizarding a better place, a safer place."

"Sir, I don't-"

"I'm just making sure you understand Percy." Yaxley took a step closer to Percy, the redhead taking a step back. "I would hate for any innocent witch or wizard to be get hurt because the junior undersecretary wasn't sure on where he stood on certain trivial issues."

Percy clenched his fist at that.

Who was this man threatening?

Did it matter?

"I know where I stand, Yaxley" Percy stated clearly. The Death Eater nodding his head in approval. Yaxley grabbed Percy's jaw one more time making the younger man look up at him.

"I knew I would like you." Yaxley smiled, he opened his mouth to say one more thing before the door to the office opened to reveal Umbridge with an Auror behind her. They both paused at the door as the Death Eater released his hold on the redhead with a frown. "Percy, I believe you know our new head of the Auror Department, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Percy stared at the Death Eater in front of him, ignoring the knowing smile the man was giving him. The redhead didn't know how he was supposed to act towards Kingsley at this moment. It felt like it had been years since he had seen the older wizard.

Yaxley was still watching him.

"Yes." Percy nodded at Shacklebolt and the Auror nodded back, frowning at the redhead. Percy turned his attention back to Yaxley and tried his best to ignore how Umbridge was smirking at him.

"Ah, Kingsley." Pius opened the door to his office as if he had been expecting the Auror and Percy realized that the Minister could have been. Percy hadn't been allowed to see the man's schedule after all. Pius turned to Percy as if he was just noticing the redhead. "Weasley, don't you have a job to do."

Percy did.

He was currently in charge of ensuring all the trials were being held in a timely manner. After all the Ministry wanted to make sure that they didn't have any imposters in their mist.

"Excuse me Minister, Mrs. Umbridge, Mister Shacklebolt..." Percy swallowed as he bowed to them, trying to keep the words even. He felt Yaxley's eyes on him, he didn't acknowledge the other man. "But I must be going."

"Always a pleasure Mr. Weasley." Delores smiled sweetly and Percy tore his eyes away from her.

"Remember my door is always open Percy. Should you have any problems." Thicknesse smiled and Percy barely managed a nod at Shacklebolt before he managed to walk out of that office.

He was going to have a lot problems.

And Percy certainly wasn't going to go to that minister for help.

He wondered what Kingsley was doing there but the thought was interrupted as a woman was dragged out of her office in the hallway, blocking Percy as she tried to fight off the enforcers that were probably going to take her to trial. Percy closed his eyes until the he heard the lift doors shut and knew she was no longer there.

He paled as soon as he opened his eyes.

He was the worst.

Percy lifted his gaze only to see he was alone in the hallway and found himself disappointed. Percy had become not only the worse kind of wizard there was but was now officially the worse kind of man.

He was a coward.

XXX

Percy ran his hands against Kingsley's arm. The older man had insisted on cleaning the plates the muggle way, Percy did own the tools for it after all, when the redhead has noticed the man's forearm.

No mark.

Percy felt Kingsley kiss the top of his head as he ran his hand against the skin one more time.

Not that he had ever had any doubts.

But it was nice to see proof.

"Maybe we should let magic finish the rest of the dishes." Kingsley pulled Percy away from the sink and with a flick of the wand the dishes we being cleaned. Kingsley pulled the younger man into the living room. "Percy, it'll be okay."

Percy nodded even though he couldn't agree.

How was it ever going to be okay again?

He tried not to think about it as Kingsley started talking about Quidditch, how Puddlemere United was doing and Percy found his neck heat up as he thought about the practice uniform Kingsley had found in his closet the months ago.

Kingsley kissed the top of Percy's head.

The redhead ran his finger's against Kingsley's blank forearm again.

Maybe everything you be okay.

XXX

"Harry Potter was at the Ministry!"

Percy felt his step falter as he heard the whisper. His head shot up quickly as he glanced at the witches that were whispering to each other. The story was true but Percy knew who was about to walk into the room any minute. The redhead walked over the the witches quickly and threw a stack of papers on the loud one's desk.

She jumped at the noise and gave Percy a look he knew to well.

Fear.

"Is there something wrong Percy?" Umbridge's voice was angry, she was looking for an outlet and Percy took a deep breath.

He wouldn't let her take it out on these witches.

"Nothing Ms. Umbridge." Percy gave the witches a nod. "Mrs. Whitby here was courteous enough to point out some of my spelling mistakes in my report."

"Mistakes?" Umbridge seemed deflated and gave Percy a confused glance. "You don't make mistakes."

Percy blinked at that.

What could he say to that? He never made mistakes, not after Fudge had asked him to be the junior undersecretary, not once in the past two years. He opened his mouth and turned to the older woman, he briefly remembered the woman's son attending Hogwarts, remembered the kid was a...

"Hufflepuff." Percy stated suddenly. "I added an additional 'e' in the spelling."

It was lame. Percy felt the back of his neck flush, he was getting better at lying which he didn't know how to feel about but it was hard to lie about him making a mistake. He should have chosen something more likely. But to Percy's relief it seemed to older woman was too mad about the events that had happened earlier that day to give it too much thought, she muttered something darkly and took off back towards her office.

Percy released the breath he had been holding.

"Why did y-" Mrs. Whitby stared at him in confusion as did the other two witches.

Percy just stared at for a second before picking up his papers and making his way back to the minister's office. He found his heart racing as he made it to the lift. He found himself in an empty hallway with a smirk and made his way to the office, the papers clutched in his hand.

He could win some battles.

As small as they seemed.

Percy was about to open the door before it flung open. He was startled by the site of a paler than usual looking Lucius Malfoy staring at him. The older man's silver eyes widened at the site of Percy and the redhead took a few steps back to get out of the blond's way.

"Lucius why did you st-Oh." Yaxley eyed Percy before he smirked at the redhead. "Percy, back from break so soon?"

Percy hadn't a chance to leave yet but the redhead wasn't going to correct the older man.

"Lucius, you can go." Yaxley said suddenly. The blond man glared at Yaxley before he stomped off, not bothering to give Percy a second glance. Percy found his eyes watching the defeated looking man leave before he turned to see Yaxley watching him with interest. "I've been meaning to have a word with you."

Percy just nodded as he felt an awkward feeling grow in his throat. He went to his desk and put the papers down. He turned only to find Yaxley right behind him shoving the redhead against the desk. Percy hissed as the wood dug into his skin. Yaxley didn't seemed to notice as he grabbed Percy by face making Percy's blue eyes stare him.

"Rumors are that your brother is running around with that traitor Potter." He whispered it but he was so close Percy could feel the man's breath.

"He can't be, he's at school." Percy stated calmly as he hand on his face tightened. He had expected to be accused of lying, he hadn't however expected the laughter as the death eater patted his face.

"Poor boy." Yaxley didn't hide the mirth. "You really are estranged from those blood traitors aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked with honest confusion. He wanted to hit Yaxley's hand away from of his face but the death Eater's thumb was suddenly shoved into his mouth before the redhead could speak again.

"Put that mouth to good use for once Weasley." Yaxley gave Percy a smirk. "Maybe I should get Cattermole in here to teach you some of his tricks."

"Sir..." Percy stared wide eyed as Audrey Pritchard walked into the office. Her eyes widened at the site of the two men. Yaxley didn't move from his spot as he stared at Percy as if this whole scene had been his idea.

Audrey worked under Arthur Weasley. 

Percy did not want to think about what his dad was going to hear.

"Yes Ms. Pritchard?" Yaxley seemed intrigued by Percy's frozen reaction and finally popped his thumb out of the redhead mouth, turning to the young woman who had been in Ravenclaw when Charlie was in school. Percy didn't move from his spot on the desk as he stared at her, as if he could try to read her mind.

"We have guards protecting the traitor safe house you found this morning when you followed Potter." Her voice was clear and Yaxley seemed thrilled with himself as he waved her off.

"I'll tell the Minister, go back to work." Yaxley turned his attention back to Percy. The redhead watched as Audrey left the office, the woman giving Percy a look of pity as she shut the doors behind her. Of course it was going to be pity.

Yaxley was developing quite a reputation.

"S-safe house?" Percy asked, his voice cracking as the older man invaded his personal space again.

"We found where Potter's been hiding." Yaxley wiped his thumb on Percy's shirt. He took a step back to gauge the redhead's reaction. "Soon we are going to catch him and those traitors who are helping him."

"Almost caught that undesirable, did you?" Percy voice was soft but it made Yaxley give him a prideful grin.

"Just doing my job for us rightful wizards." Yaxley opened his mouth to continue but Percy cut him off.

"Aren't you half-blood?"

A sudden spark in Yaxley's eyes was all Percy saw before the older man's fist connected with the redheads face. Percy remembered falling back, didn't remember hitting his head on the desk, and didn't remember what time the punch happened, but when he came to a few moments later, and realized that his nose was indeed broken.

Again.

He did however remember Yaxley's face at Percy's words.

It was the small battles.

No matter how small the win was.

XXX

"You're hurt again."

Kingsley smiled as he finished bandaging up his arm. It was small and would most likely be fine in a few days but the Auror knew that if he didn't cover it Percy would stare at it for the rest of the day. The older man turned his attention to the redhead who had just arrived home from work and frowned.

"You're hurt."

Percy didn't bother acknowledging Kingsley's words as he threw down some of the scrolls and parchments he had walked in with. He had placed security charms all over his apartment and none had gone off, the redhead was beginning to wonder if the older man could walk through walls. It was until Kingsley pulled Percy into the kitchen and placed a cold rag on the redhead's face that Percy remembered the black eye he had gotten from Yaxley.

He was glad Kingsley couldn't see through cloths cause then the other man would probably see bruised ribs and a nasty mark on Percy's leg that was just now starting to go away.

"I was late in my last report." Percy stated as if it was a good enough excuse even though it was a lie. Percy was never late, not even now. Percy had walked into Yaxley's office to deliver a letter from the Minister and had found the Death Eater teasing Mr. Cattermole about not being able to stop the raining in his office.

About how Mrs. Cattermole was in Azkaban.

Reginald Cattermole had been on the floor pleading for Yaxley to stop. Pleading for his children. Pleading for his wife.

Percy had stopped the raining with a simple flick of his wand, he had dealt with enough pranks in his life from the twins to know how to put a stop to them. Cattermole had given Percy a pleading look that the redhead didn't quit understand since he had already stopped the rain.

He had understood when Yaxley punched him.

Percy had interrupted something. Cattermole was acting out some sick fantasy for Yaxley for the safety of his wife and Percy had ruined it. It was sick but Yaxley already had a reputation around the Ministry and it seemed the Death Eater was going to show a special interest in poor Cattermole.

Yaxley had thrown Cattermole out of his office, the older man giving Percy a look torn between  
thankfulness and guilt. Thankful that he was leaving Yaxley's presence, guilty because he had some idea of what Yaxley was going to do to Percy.

"You need to start avoiding him." Kingsley voice was strong, something Percy hadn't felt in years. The redhead closed his eyes as he felt the older man's wand healing his face. The skin was still going to be sore but it was better than walking around like he had just been in a muggle fight.

"What about you?" Percy pushed Kingsley away for a moment.

"What about me?" Kingsley asked with a smirk.

"Every time I see you your injured in some way!" Percy felt his heart beat faster in his chest as Kingsley gave him an amused smile. "You walk around the ministry as if nothings wrong and then disappear for days!"

Kingsley was now touching his face and Percy felt his face heat up as he pressed his cheek into the older man's hand. "And you just show up at my flat as if its a normal day, as if you are supposed to be here, as if-"

"I am supposed to be here." Kingsley stated cooly interrupting Percy as the redhead kissed the older man's palm. Kingsley tilted Percy's chin but the redhead kept talking.

"Every day I pray that I don't wake up." Percy admitted, Kingsley frowned at that. "I know I'm a coward, I can't stop anything and I just keep working, I keep doing things that I know are wrong but I can't stop, I can't-"

"Percy."

"What am I supposed to do?" Percy couldn't hide the desperation in his voice before Kingsley pulled him into a kiss. Percy tried to push the older man back but Kingsley held him tightly, the older man deepening the kiss and ignoring the way Percy's hands tried to push him off. Percy closed his eyes tightly as he finally stopped struggling and kiss the older man back, his hands now pulling Kingsley closer to him.

"I need you to stay alive." Kingsley whispered against Percy's lips. "Don't give up, don't lose faith."

"Faith in what?" Percy's chest felt tight as Kingsley held him close.

"In me." Kingsley kissed Percy hard after that, not giving the redhead time to react before they were grabbing each other desperately.

"I would never..." Percy said breathlessly and it seemed to stir something in the older man because he was pushing the redhead towards Percy's room. The younger man followed willingly as he kept whispering. "I would never..."

Percy fell back on his bed, scooting up to make more room for the taller man as Kingsley climbed over him. The older man kept a firm hold on Percy, controlling how deep the kiss went, the larger man's body covering Percy in an embrace. Kingsley grabbed Percy's face making the redhead look up at him.

"This isn't because of the war." Kingsley kept Percy's eyes on him. Bright blue eyes that stared as if Kingsley was the only person he would ever know. "This isn't some last moment of passion Percy, I need you to understand. If we do this, if you let me, you have to know how I feel about you, how I truly feel."

"I love you." The words were out of Percy's mouth before his mind even knew he has spoken but as the words filled the room both of the men stared at each other in surprise. Percy felt himself start to tremble in the older man's hands as he kept his eyes on Kingsley's. "I love you."

The kiss was bruising and Percy found himself whispering the words over and over again in Kingsley ear as the older man moved down into his neck. His own body trembling at the confession as he felt the need to hold on, to press himself firmly against the older man, to open his legs to the older man, to do anything possible to make sure the Auror knew.

He had to know.

"Kingsley...please..." Percy felt as desperate as he sounded, his glasses going crooked as he pressed his face into the older man's neck.

Percy was so hard, he pressed into the older man and enjoyed the low growl that action received. He moaned as Kingsley ground their hips together, Kingsley sitting back and pulling Percy on his lap as he started pushing the redhead's robes off him. Percy shoving the older man's robes more desperately before Kingsley finally got the cloths off his shoulder's and he was able to free the older man's chest. Percy pulled Kingsley into a kiss, the older man following the redhead's lead willing as he continued to undo the rest of Percy cloths. It wasn't until Percy was naked under the older man, Kingsley slipping out of what was left of his cloths that Percy suddenly felt the need to be embarrassed as he neck grew warm and he felt his cheek grow red.

"You look amazing." Kingsley kissed the side of Percy's face as he gently took the glasses off the redhead. Percy blinked at the now blurry room before he face was turned back to Kingsley's. "Kiss me."

And Percy did.

Percy pushed Kingsley as he crawled over the larger man and straddled the older man's waist. Both men hissing as Percy rubbed their erections together before he kissed the Auror. Percy nipping at Kingsley's lips as he felt the older man's hands roam his body. Felt the slight movement of the older man before hands were on his backside, massaging him. Percy melted on the older man as a slowly teased his entrance.

"You seem to be familiar with this." Kingsley hummed with amusement as Percy pressed himself into the older man's hand, moaning slightly at the sensation.

"Don't get cocky." Percy hummed as the hand pressed back, unable to open his eyes and glare at the older man as he felt a cool liquid against his back before the finger was all the way inside. He bit his lip as he tried to memorize the feeling of the other man's hands against him. "This isn't my first time."

"Not sure if I would have been up to the pressure." Kingsley whispered against Percy's lips before he deepened the kiss, the redhead arching against him.

The second finger brought Percy out of his thoughts about Kingsley's lips as he let out a small cry. It wasn't his first time but it had been a while. That thought was interrupted as Percy suddenly found himself on his back staring up at Kingsley in mild surprise as the older man gave him an apologetic smile. Kingsley opened Percy's legs and pulled the redhead up against him.

"Percy..." Kingsley slicked himself up before positioning himself against the redhead. Percy took a deep breath as he stared at the older man, giving Kingsley a nod as the older man grabbed Percy's hips and slowly, so very slowly, entered the younger man.

"Ah!" Percy bit his lip but was suddenly distracted by a warm and inviting mouth over his own. Kingsley growled against Percy as he moved slowly against the younger man, Percy threw his head back as he felt Kingsley kiss his neck, opening up more skin for the Auror as the older man continued his ministrations.

"Percy." Kingsley whispered against the redhead's neck, biting, licking, enjoying the taste of the younger man. "Percy..."

"Kingsley..." Percy bit the older man's lips harshly before Kingsley sped up his thrusts. Percy fell back on the bed and tried to push back against the Auror but he barely managed another moan of approval before he started seeing spots in his eyes. There was a hand jacking him off and Percy barely opened his mouth before he let a guttural noise of pleasure. His muscles tightening, his body going stiff before he was being kissed passionately. The Kingsley thrusted a few more times before he stilled over Percy.

Percy stared up in aw as Kingsley Shacklebolt panted over him, the older man a look of pure bliss on his face. Percy felt something stir in his stomach as he felt the Kingsley tremble as the waves of pleasure left the man.

He had done this.

Percy pulled the older man down into a kiss, ignoring the startled noise Kingsley made as the redhead ravished him. Kingsley kissed back fervently as he pulled out of the redhead, kissing Percy's forehead when the redhead hissed before he moved to Percy's nose, then back to his lips.

"That was..." Kingsley kissed the side of Percy's face. "Thank you."

"I do what I can." Percy stated smugly as a smile made it's way to his face. Kingsley gave him an amused look before something happened to Percy that hadn't happened in years.

The redhead laughed.

Percy curled against Kingsley, trying to keep contact with the older man as his side started to ache. The noise was foreign to Percy's own ears but the redhead couldn't stop.

He didn't want to.

He hadn't been this happy since...

Percy wiped his face as sat up. Kingsley was kissing him again and the redhead didn't mind as found himself reaching towards the night stand for his glasses. Kingsley kissed the back of his neck as he turned over and finally reached this horn rimmed glasses. Percy turned back over and was greeted by a smiling Kingsley. The redhead sat up and stared at the larger man.

"Didn't mean to laugh." Percy stated though his chest felt light and he realized he didn't really mean the words.

"It was beautiful, your laugh." Kingsley kissed Percy again. "You should do it more."

"I've been telling him that for years."

The familiar voice made Percy's eyes go wide as he sat up suddenly to stared at the amused form of Oliver wood standing at the bedroom door way. He was holding a suitcase and still wearing his Puddlemere United jersey as if he had just walked off the tour bus. Kingsley's wand was already in his hand and that amazed Percy as he hadn't seen the older man move but the Auror didn't point the wand at Oliver, as if waiting for Percy's reaction to see if he should hex the man or not.

Percy's eyes just widened.

"None of my protective charms worked!" The redhead tried to cover himself with blankets but it seemed Kingsley didn't care as the older man just gave Percy an amused look. Percy started to slide off the bed before his legs gave up on him and he found himself in Kingsley's arms.

"Yes, that's what you should focus on in this entirely too weird situation." Oliver smirked before he put the suitcase down and left the doorway, heading towards the kitchen. "I'll let you two get decent."

"Should I be jealous?" Kingsley voice was deep and while it sounded like it was mean to be a joke the expression on Kingsley's face said otherwise. Percy shuddered as he started shaking his head.

"Just an old classmate." Percy grabbed his robes from the ground, still using Kingsley as support as he tried to dress himself. He was buttoning his shirt before he looked up at the older man to Kingsley finish buckling his pants, the older man gave Percy a look. "I don't even know why he's here!"

"I sent you an owl!" Oliver's voice interrupted Percy making the redhead flush as he stared at Kingsley apologetically. The older man let out a laugh making Percy relax before he was suddenly pulled into another kiss. Percy deepened it immediately as he held onto the other man.

"Let's worry about those protective charms first, hm?" Kingsley whispered before giving Percy a quick kiss. Kingsley stood straight, putting his wand in his pocket and not bothering with a shirt as he made his way out of the room.

Percy stood there for a few moments before he followed the older man out, trying to fight down the blush on his face as Oliver gave him a cheeky grin. "I did send an owl."

"When? Right before you apparated here?" Percy glared at his old friend and it seemed just as he said the words an owl flew into the flat from the patio and dropped a letter in front of Percy. The redhead glared at the Quidditch nut that was now paying the owl.

"I'm Oliver Wood by the way." Oliver turned to Kingsley and held out his hand. "You're that Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt right?"

"Yes." Kingsley shook Oliver's hand. "Have we met before?"

"Ah." Oliver gave Percy a curious glance before he turned to Kingsley. "No, just read about you in the papers is all."

Oliver was lying.

Percy opened his mouth to call the man out before he shook his head. He glared at Oliver anyways. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My evaluation." Oliver held up a summons in his hand. "My whole team had to come back for it, I'm afraid some might have gotten lost in the States while we were there but I'm sure most of us are supposed to be interrogated tomorrow."

"But I thought you were a pure blood." Percy stated as he read the document.

"Doesn't matter." Kingsley stated making Percy look at him.

And it didn't.

The Minister was after traitors.

Percy yelled at Oliver for a good bit until he got an apology from his friend before the redhead went back into his room to clean up the mess he and Kingsley had left. He straightened out his bed, folded Kingsley cloths neatly and then placed them on the chair before he noticed whispering.

Percy paused at the door as he tried to peak around the corner.

"Fred and George...they said...should go..." Percy could barely pick up what Oliver was saying but he felt his heart sink instantly.

Oliver had been keeping in contact with his family.

Kingsley's voice was almost silent, the only reason Percy knew the older man was talking was because his mouth was moving and Oliver seemed to be agreeing with something. Percy stood back and sat on his bed, his head falling into his hands as he took a moment to breath.

He could probably get Oliver out of the evaluation.

He could probably even give Oliver a good excuse to be in contact with his family.

He however, could not save Oliver if the man was a member of the Order and the Ministry knew about it. Percy closed his eyes a took a deep breath, he would deal with what he could, his first step was going to be to find a way to get Oliver out of that evaluation.

He may be pure blood but Oliver was through and through a Gryffindor, and that mean his mouth was going to be the death of him.

Percy was just going to make sure it wasn't going to be tomorrow.

"Percy?" The redhead looked up to see Kingsley staring at him with curiosity.

Percy just didn't know how he was going to save Kingsley.

XXX 

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

I always imagined that something big happened at the Ministry, when it fell that is, like I imagines several people died. And then with the new movie while Kingsley's patronus had not been a lynx (slightly upset) I liked the fact that it showed people running in terror.

It was a big death eater hostage situation in my mind.

And I don't think Percy is weak. I feel like I should say that now. I actually think he would be a pretty powerful wizard, he's just too smart for his own good and knows that while he might be able to take some bad guys out, he'll die in the process.

And Percy won't be able to accomplish anything if he's dead.

And now I'm rambling.

Sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Left Behind

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

My reviews doubled and I thought I would reward you guys again by posting this sooner!

I'm glad people are enjoying this story and I hope you like it all the way through.

**Warning: Slash and non-con. ** (If you haven't figured out the slash part by now then I should be worried with how I am writing this story.)

Hope everyone is having a good weekend!

**Enjoy!**

XXX

Chapter 3: Left Behind

XXX

"You look terrible." Delores Umbridge eyed Percy with disapproval.

He felt terrible.

"Must be that cold that's going around." Percy stated and sniffled despite the fact that there was nothing wrong with his nose. "I'm going to get some tea, want anything?"

She tutted but shook her head before he passed him and went to the Minister's office. Percy stood in the empty hallway for a few moments and enjoyed the silence before he made his way to the tea room. Umbridge would start looking for him if he took too long.

He had been in the courtroom all day.

Watching.

Watching as the dementors flew above him. Watching as witches and wizards were ripped apart just because they came from muggle families.

Watched students get carried off to Azkaban.

Percy's hand wouldn't stop shaking as he brought the tea to his lips, ignoring how it burned his tongue as he took a gulp. He would only have a few minutes before he had to go back down there with her.

Three weeks.

Three weeks of helping Umbridge was what he had to pay to get the older woman to pass over Oliver Woods evaluation. He had volunteered to help her when he found out her new assistant had 'lied' on his papers and had been taken to Azkaban.

The assistant had tried to smuggle some of the students out of the country and was now paying for it.

Umbridge had been delighted to have Percy working with her again and the Minister seemed happy enough to not have to bother with Percy for some time. Not that the Minister did much work, it seemed the longer Pius was in office, the more power Yaxley was getting.

The death eater was running the show with Pius as a front man. It had only take a couple of months before Percy was finally able to see it. But now that he had, he was finding harder and harder to avoid Yaxley since it seemed all paper work eventually lead to him.

Yaxley had been annoyed when he heard Delores was borrowing Percy but the older man agreed.

Percy wasn't sure he should be thankful as he finished his tea and made his way back to the office. He tried to look a little more chipper as he spotted her pink hat walking towards him.

Only one more week to go.

XXX

It was the coldest fall Percy ever remembered as he felt the cold rain against his skin, trying make his way to the boring London flat he had only visited once. He caught sight of the dull gray door and ran up, knocking quickly against it was he felt his heart race.

He hadn't seen Kingsley in weeks.

The Auror had just vanished.

The door opened and Percy felt his heart drop as he stared at a confused looking blond. Percy looked at the door again and he was sure he had the right number, he stared at her for a few minutes before he realized she was talking to him.

"S-sorry!" Percy felt his face flush slightly. "Must have the wrong address."

He took off back in the rain not bothering to wait for the woman's reaction as he made his way back to his flat. He didn't bother apparating back to his place as he felt the water hit him. It was cold and he was shivering, but it was the most Percy had felt in days.

It seemed dementors where everywhere at the Ministry these days.

XXX

"If its at all possible, you've gotten paler." Percy flinched as Yaxley grabbed his chin. The older man regarded Percy, the man's pale eyes glancing at Percy's lips before they went back to Percy's own blue eyes. "I actually think illness suits you."

Percy didn't know what to say to that so he didn't say anything and just stared back at the other man. Yaxley tipped Percy's chin up and the redhead obliged making the older man smirk.

"Too bad I don't have time for you today." Yaxley leaned in towards Percy, their lips ghosting as Percy tried to not pull back, knowing it would only make the man mad, and then Yaxley would make time for him. "I have to go deal with the Aurors you see."

Percy felt himself go cold as he stared at the other man hoping he wasn't as obvious as he felt. If he was Yaxley made no show as the older man left the office, Percy trembled as he sat down in his seat. He covered his face and started taking deep breaths.

He still hadn't seen Kingsley in weeks.

Surely if...

No.

Percy took another breath before he grabbed his quill and got back to work. Rewriting laws took a lot of time, and despite the fact that Percy disagreed with ever movement his hand made, he clinged to the fact that at least he was back at his desk.

It would be okay.

For now.

XXX

"Percy." The redhead pushed his face into his pillow as he ignored the distant voice. It was Sunday and he was not going to get out of bed. It had nearly been a month since he had seen Kingsley, longer since he had heard from Oliver.

Percy's blue eyes snapped open as he turned. "Kingsley?"

The older man smiled at Percy as the redhead scooted to make more room in his bed. Kingsley collapsed next to the redhead with a grunt, barely moving as he turned his head so that he could give Percy a quick kiss.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Percy whispered as he saw how stiff the older man was. "Where have you been? Why haven't you contacted me? Do you kno-"

"Shhh." Kingsley placed a finger against Percy's lips. The redhead wanted to say more but Kingsley just shook his head. "I'm not hurt, just tired...been out of the country, Minister's orders, go back to sleep."

Kingsley shut his eyes slowly and Percy watching the older man for a few seconds before he grabbed his pillow and hit the older man with it. Percy grabbed Kingsley's robes and pulled the man to him so he could kiss the Auror deeply. Kingsley soon took control of the kiss, pushing Percy down as he crawled on top of the younger man.

Percy bit Kingsley's lips as he glared at the older man.

Kingsley licked his sore lips as he gave Percy a sad and knowing smile before he gave the redhead a gentle kiss on the forehead.

That's how they spent the next few hours. Kissing each other and whispering quietly to each other, Percy demanding to know what Kingsley did to his protection charms this time since the man had gotten in without a sound. Kingsley pulled Percy to his chest and eventually fell asleep as Percy kissed his neck softly.

Percy found himself waking up several hours later to an empty bed.

The redhead took a deep breath as he touch his lips.

Kingsley was back.

Kingsley was okay.

Kingsley had just been following the Minister's orders.

Nothing to worry about.

XXX

Percy stumbled into the Minister's office after being shoved from the two bigger wizards. He glared at them before they shut the door and he straightened his vest, turning to see the minister staring angrily at him from his desk. To the side of the room was Yaxley who was staring blankly at Percy. The Minister's office was a mess, looked like a mad man had rummaged through everything and didn't bother to hide it.

There were familiar folders thrown across the floor with familiar faces staring back up at him.

Some had an X through them.

Percy turned once again to his boss, the Minister of Magic who seemed to be content on studying him for the moment. Percy deciding to get this meeting over with and hopefully get back to his desk where he can try and do some good took a few steps towards the desk.

Thicknesse smiled.

"Percy, so good of you to join me." Thicknesse sat back more comfortably as he eyed Percy again.

It wasn't like he had had a real choice in the matter.

"Please have a seat."

"Thank you minister, but if you don't mind I think I will stand." Percy offered as he noticed the papers that were thrown over the seats. At least standing he had some sort of chance of not ticking off the mad man by stepping on something of importance.

"Very well." Thicknesse said tersely.

Percy had made the wrong decision, again.

Thicknesse stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over as he grabbed Percy by the hair and shoved him face down on the desk. Percy popped his jaw in a silent scream and blinked his eyes until the blurriness went away. He could feel paper and photos sticking to his face.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Thicknesse yelled as he shoved Percy harder against the desk. The redhead made a pained noise as he tried look at the photos his face was currently crushing. "NOW!"

"About what?" Percy barely managed to say as pulled his hair and brought his face off the desk though his body was still trapped securely between the wood and the other man.

A position Percy did not like.

"WHAT ARE THEY UP TO?" Thicknesse yelled, making Percy face him. The redhead used his awkward spot on the desk to shove the minister of him causing the older man to make a strangled noise of aggravation in the back of his throat.

"I don't kno-"

"Crucio!"

It was as if every bone in his body instantly broke. He was being stabbed by small blades over his body. He was being burned alive, he curled in on himself on the floor, not worried about the fact that he had hit his head on the desk and was currently bleeding on the floor because his body was being crushed by an invisible force.

He gasped as the curse was lifted, unable to get off the ground, didn't bother to wipe the tears out of his eyes as shoes that had just been watching finally walked towards him. Yaxley smirked down at Percy before he turned his attention to Thicknesse. "I believe you have a press conference now sir."

"...Yes." Thicknesse nodded his head as he turned and left the room, not bothering to give Percy a glance as he shut the doors behind him.

Yaxley tutted at the sight of Percy, the redhead glared up at the death eater.

"Have him properly trained now, don't you?"

Yaxley just flicked his wand but Percy didn't need to know what cursed was used as his body was screaming in pain. The pain was sharp and instant and Percy fell flat on to the ground. He couldn't control his muscles as the tried to fight off the searing pain. He choked back a sob as the curse was just as suddenly lifted. He heard the older man behind him but Percy didn't bother moving from the floor.

"Percy...Percy..." Yaxley walked over and pulled the redhead off the ground and gave him a friendly smile. "I want you to look at something for me."

Percy just nodded his head. His body was stiff and his ears still ringing from the pain as Yaxley pushed him to the other side of the desk where there was a picture of his dad in the elevator.

His dad.

Percy must have made a noise that Yaxley approved of because the older man was nodding. "I didn't get along with my old man either."

Percy made a pained noise as he tried not to think of what else he had in common with death eaters. He was already a traitor to his family, did he have to become one for the rest of the world as well?

Percy froze as Yaxley grabbed his hips and turned the younger man around. The death eater pressing himself up against Percy as the redhead tried to make space by leaning back on the desk. Yaxley grabbed Percy's ass and felt his way down the younger man's leg as he smiled again. "What if I told you your father could see you right now, that he was watching."

Percy's went wide as he searched the room before being shoved back on the desk.

"No!" Percy tried to shoved the older man but Yaxley grabbed his right leg and lifted it up throwing the redhead's balance off as the older man put the leg over his shoulder.

"You are so flexible." Yaxley teased before he grabbed Percy's throat, not squeezing but just testing the feel of it between his fingers. "Where are they hiding?"

"I don't know." Percy whispered, praying to god his father wasn't watching this from somewhere.

"That's not what I asked." Yaxley tightened his grip on Percy's neck and ground his body into Percy's making the redhead nauseous.

"Why would they tell me?" Percy tried a littler louder as the hands got tighter.

Yaxley seemed to mull this over for a bit.

"Good point." The death eater turned Percy over so that he was on his stomach on the desk. The death eater pressed his erection against the redhead and leaned over so that he could whisper in the younger man's ear. "Doesn't mean I can't find another use for you."

"No!" Percy reached for his wand only find that there was a hand grabbing his, squeezing it so tight Percy was sure his hand was going to break as he hissed.

"I've been so lonely now that Cattermole joined his wife in Azkaban, that silly blood traitor." Yaxley nuzzled the back of Percy's head as he moved his hips against Percy. "I would hate to have to send you there as well."

Percy froze.

Azkaban.

He shut his eyes tightly as he forced himself to relax, he moved his hand back to the desk and bit his lips as he heard Yaxley laugh behind him. He older man ran his hands up and down Percy, tossing the redhead's wand to the ground before he started to unbuckle Percy's pants.

"Normally I would want you to use your mouth." Yaxley panted against Percy, the redhead refusing to open his eyes. "But after seeing the way you bend, I just have to have you."

There was a tongue on his neck, then teeth and Percy hissed in pain as he felt the older man bite down. He tired to ignore the older man's hands but found it hard as he was soon exposed. He felt shame color his neck and ears, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

He didn't want to go to Azkaban.

"I wonder how hard it would be to break you?" Yaxley whispered before Percy felt the man's erection pressing into him. Percy's eye shot oped and tried to muffle his cry. Yaxley hummed approvingly as he rocked himself against Percy. "You swallowed me right up, didn't you? Maybe I'm not the only one who wanted this?"

Percy shook his head, a pained noise escape his throat.

"No?" Yaxley made a disappointed noise before the thrusted again. "Why Percy, I think your body likes me just fine. It's always you weaklings who cry no no no, but then when we get into it, I see what you really want."

Percy shook his head again and let out a hiss as Yaxley grabbed his flaccid cock. The older man stilled as if he was slightly surprised Percy wasn't having a reaction to him but he started to rub it with his rough hands. Percy's sensors were still trying to come down from the cruciartus curse, Percy let out another sob as he felt his body react.

He didn't want this.

He didn't want this.

He didn't want this.

He didn't wa-"Look at this!" Yaxley sounded beside himself. "You're hard! Just make this easier on yourself Percy and give in, seems your body already has."

Percy choked on his words as Yaxley sped up his thrusts, he tightened his hand around Percy's cock and Percy felt himself tense as a brief flash of pleasure overtook him. The redhead continued to hold onto the desk as Yaxley continued his rough pace, the older man grunted as he finally stilled against the red head.

Percy was going to be sick.

Yaxley pulled out and Percy did his best not hiss in discomfort. He heard a small cleaning spell before suddenly Yaxley was in front of him on the other side of the desk. Percy didn't move up from his spot on the Minister's desk. He didn't trust himself.

"Sorry Pius was such a hard ass." Yaxley grinned at Percy. "Tends to over react to things but I trust you Percy, after all, you're one of us."

The room spun as Percy made out Yaxley's form leaving the office. The death eater didn't bother to shut the door and Percy found himself shaking as he held on the desk.

Percy was too afraid to move off the desk for a few seconds.

When he realized the Yaxley wasn't going to be coming back he got up and once again tried to straighten his cloths. He hissed in pain as he pulled up his pants and buckled them loosely. He glanced at all the photos of his family that he had been lying on, noticed no red Xs to mark anyone's doom and took a deep breath.

He only made it two steps before his knees gave out.

He couldn't control the tears but he did his best to muffle the pained sobs.

What had he just done?

He was the lowest.

They were going to kill him.

Eventually.

They were going to kill him.

One day.

They were killing him.

Slowly.

And it didn't matter.

Because even worse they were going to kill his family.

The redhead spotted his wand and grabbed it quickly. Percy tried to wipe his eyes quickly as he heard noise down the hall. If anyone caught him in here without the minister present they would think he was up to something. His body screamed at him as he tried to wipe his face. He quickly forced himself up and was about to leave the office when a picture caught his attention.

He stared at it for a few seconds feelings of dread over taking him.

He did the only thing he could think of that moment.

He ran.

Not back to his desk.

Not back to that boring flat.

Not to his family where he should have been this whole time.

He could make something right, now he could make all these months of suffering, of betraying his father over and over again, letting innocent wizards go to prison for now reason, all the blind eyes he turned, all the methods he used, he could make this worth something.

He apparated to the hallway of his flat and prayed. He barely managed to open the door and fall into his own apartment.

"Percy?" Kingsley Shacklebolt stared at him with wide eyes, his wand at the ready as he stared at the redhead. "What's wrong?"

"They're on to you." Was all Percy was able to get out before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

And everything went black.

XXX

"HE WAS BLEEDING!" A voice roared through out the small one bedroom flat, there was a cold air touching Percy's skin letting him know that the patio door must be open, and that it was snowing again.

"Kingsley, I thought he was an imposter!" A pained voice that sounded oddly familiar to Percy whispered back as if trying to ask the other voice not to yell without actually saying the words. Percy thought it was a rather good idea as yelling never resolved anything.

He knew that.

"It was just Percy." Another voice snapped and Percy opened his eyes at that. The dim light hurt his eyes as he put a hand over his mouth to silence any noise that might try to escape.

George...or was it Fred?

"How would have an imposter made it past the charms?" Kingsley voice was lower this time but Percy could hear it clearly. "I made sure only Percy and members of the Order could walk through those doors, I would hope you have more faith in my magic than to think a simple polyjuice potion would trick it, Remus."

"I admit I overreacted." Lupin's voice was tired.

"He came here to warn me, he was bleeding, and the first thing you do is knock him out?" Kingsley sounded agitated.

"If he hadn't I would have." Oh, it was George. Percy sat up in his bed slowly as he tried to remember why there were men arguing in his living. He hissed as he head ached and brought his hand to freshly healed skin on his head.

He had been bleeding.

He had hit his head?

Percy felt as sudden wave of nausea hit him as the events of the day came crashing down on him. He tripped out of his bed as he scrambled to the restroom. Barely made it to the toilet before he vomiting, he heard movement in the next room, no doubt the men were aware he was awake now. There was some more whispering that Percy couldn't make out as the room spun around him.

He needed to warn Kingsley.

Needed to warn George.

The ministry knew.

"Percy..." Kingsley voice was soft as the large man sat down on the ground next to the redhead. Percy gave the older man a glance as he tried to get the room to slow down. "Percy, I need you to tell me what happened?"

Percy shook his head as he reached up to flush the toilet.

He was able to get to the sink without any help but Kingsley was watching him closely. The redhead avoided his gaze as he started the water in his sink and rinsed out his mouth before washing his face. He was going to have to go back to work after this.

"Percy."

"I-I can't." Percy didn't look at Kingsley as he moved out of the restroom. He would grab on to a piece of furniture every time the room started spinning before he made his way to the living room.

No one was there.

"Percy, look at me."

Percy glanced around the living room. The patio door was shut and Hermes was sleeping in his cage. Had he been hearing things? Had George not really been here?

Was his guilt finally getting to him.

"Percy." There was a firm hand on his back and Percy flinched away.

"I..." Percy glanced at Kingsley before he held onto the door frame and stared at the ground. "Yaxley knows you're with the Order. Saw the file..."

If Kingsley was worried about this he didn't say anything as he knelt in front of Percy forcing the redhead to look at him. Percy's eyes went wide as he found himself unable to look away. Kingsley frowned at the redhead as he slowly reached forward and placed his hand against Percy's chest.

"What did he do to you?"

Percy felt pain tight in his chest as the warm hand stayed there. He tried to tear his eyes away from Kingsley's but only he only managed to fight back the next wave of nausea. Percy finally managed to shut his eyes tightly but it only reminded him of what had happened and he opened them back quickly as he felt his legs shake. Kingsley's hand stayed firmly on his chest and Percy realized it was the only thing keeping him standing.

"I'm so sorry." The words were broken and Percy voice cracked.

Kingsley made a pained face.

"I'm so so sorry." Percy tried to push Kingsley's hand off him. Tried to get away. He needed to get away. Percy felt himself break as Kingsley stared at him.

He was so tired of making the wrong choices.

Kingsley lips were gentle and forgiving and everything Percy didn't deserve. The redhead gave a choked sob as the lips continued to kiss him, deepening this kiss slowly, not rushing anything as Percy felt himself slowly be overcome by it. He hissed in pain as he was suddenly lifted in the air. The older man gave him an apologetic kiss before he placed Percy gently on the bed.

Percy grabbed Kingsley's robes tightly.

Afraid.

He was so afraid this wasn't real.

He was going to wake up.

He was going to be alone.

It was only right.

"Percy, what did I tell you." Kingsley's voice was strong as Percy trembled against him. The redhead shook his head, he couldn't remember what the older man had told him. Kingsley placed a gentle kiss against Percy's cheek before he pulled back and made Percy look him in the eyes. "I told you I needed you alive."

"I wish I was dead." Percy whispered and Kingsley made another pained face before the older man kissed Percy harder. Percy opened up willing against the older man. Kingsley pulled Percy to him and let himself devour the redhead. Kingsley pulled back with a growl before he made Percy look at him again.

"I need you alive." Kingsley whispered against Percy's lips. "I need you to have faith in me."

"Always." Percy said without missing a beat and meaning every word.

"I love you." Kingsley stated a little louder making sure Percy kept eye contact. "And I need to know when this is over, when all this is done, you will be able to love me back."

Percy opened his mouth as he tried to speak, his words failed him instantly.

How..

How could Kingsley not know? How could he think that Percy would ever not... Percy opened his mouth again this time but was interrupted by another kiss. Kingsley was still gentle and Percy tried to ad some force. Add something so that Kingsley would know.

He had to know.

"Percy I'm so sorry." Kingsley whispered against the redhead's lips. "Percy I need you to meet someone."

Percy didn't want to stop kissing him. Didn't think Kingsley truly understood what he was trying to say but he nodded anyway. He got to his feet and found himself holding Kingsley's arm tightly was he side-a-longed on the apparation.

It was snowing in Hogsmeade.

Percy stayed in the shadows as Kingsley had left him at the entrance. The redhead let his eyes roam over the tavern he had visited only a few times while he was a student, never to drink though. He caught site of Kingsley disappearing upstairs and was about to follow him when he was stopped by an older wizard with the bluest eyes Percy had ever seen.

Percy thought of his old headmaster.

"Let me get you a drink, son." The older man directed Percy to the bar and the redhead took some relief in the fact that no one seemed to notice him before he grabbed the cup of firewhiskey.

He needed to go back to work.

Umbridge was probably looking for him now.

"You're one of the Weasley boys, yeah?" The old bartender eyed Percy's hair and Percy found himself nodding. "Which number are you?"

"Third." Percy took a sip of his drink and curled his nose at it before taking another sip.

"You look just like your father, Arthur." The old man continued. "Good man."

"Great man." The words left Percy's lips and he found a knot forming in his chest as he thought of his father. He had to go back to the ministry.

"Name's Aberforth." The old man took the barely touch drink from Percy and got the redhead's attention. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Percy found himself nodding despite the fact that he couldn't think of anything he would ever need from this man. Percy glanced back towards the stairs before he glanced at his watch. He turned to the older wizard to see the older man was gone.

Percy found a piece of paper on the bar and quickly left Kingsley a note before folding it into an airplane and letting it loose. The paper would find Kingsley, in the mean time Percy had to go back to work.

He had to go.

Had to.

XXX

Kingsley has been staying at Percy's flat for the past two weeks.

Percy enjoyed the change, from not seeing the man for months to finding the older man waiting for him at home. It made work easier to know he had something to look forward to.

But nothing ever last.

"He broke taboo!" There was harsh whisper and Percy found himself staring at a group of witches that were whispering harshly to each other. It seemed it was some sort of private meeting because they soon disappeared into one of the offices Percy knew was empty since the wizard who used to inhabit that space had been muggle born.

Someone had broken the taboo.

Percy tried to ignore the dread that was clouding around him.

It could be anybody.

But with so many Weasleys, he knew the chances were greater.

Percy glanced around the hall before he went to stand next to the door. He tapped his wand against the wall and suddenly he heard the voices, barely above a whisper. It took him a second to divide the voices as it seemed they were all talking at once but one name was very clear.

"Shacklebolt broke the taboo!"

"-took on five death eaters and-"

"-never knew he was such a-"

"-I wonder what caused him to-"

Percy tore himself away from the wall and kept walking. He found his mind was annoying blank as he made his way to his office. He didn't even notice he was shaking until he found the handle.

The door opened slowly to reveal Yaxley smiling at Percy almost as if he had been waiting for the redhead.

"I was beginning to worry." Yaxley's fake concern made Percy feel sick as he eyed the older man, unsure of whether he was going to be able to get to his desk. Yaxley took a step towards Percy and hissed slightly as he limped and then rubbed his leg. "I have something for you to send to the prophet, another undesirable."

"Did something happen?" Percy stared at Yaxley hoping not to give anything away the older man gave him a cold look before he threw the papers down on Percy's desk.

"Just another blood traitor signing his own death warrant." And with that Yaxley turned and slammed the door to the Minister's office behind him.

Percy stared down at the papers on his desk as he stared at the picture of Kingsley frowning at him. The picture version of him did not appreciate the stamp they had placed on him and glared slightly. Percy tried to keep himself from worrying as he typed up a report.

He didn't know when the words 'at large' had become something that brought him relief but Percy took a deep breath and reminded himself the Kingsley had gotten away.

He might be injured.

He might be on the run.

But at least Percy knew he was alive.

The rush home was done quietly. Percy took his time leaving the ministry, making sure all his reports were done before he noticed Yaxley watching him. The redhead left and apparated to his apartment and stopped in front of the door.

He didn't know what to expect.

He didn't want to expect anything.

Percy opened the door and found himself staring at a giant heap of a man that was on the floor. Percy collapsed immediately and crawled over to Kingsley, he turned the larger man over and was met with a pained smile as Kingsley stared at Percy. The redhead let out a small noise he couldn't identify as he kissed the larger man.

Kingsley flinched and hissed in pain as Percy attacked him but the older man didn't seem to mind as the redhead deepened the kiss. He however did not appreciate Percy hitting him afterwards.

"Moron! Idiot!" Percy hit the older man as he wiped his face. "You fucking tosspot!"

"You're going to regret calling me that one day." Kingsley groaned as he sat up slightly, "Sorry to surprise you like but the floor just looked so nice after this morning."

"I'm calling it like I see it! Tosspot!" Percy pulled out his wand and started to heal some of the scratches on the older man's head. He ran his hand against Kingsley's smooth scalp before he he bit his lip.

Kingsley was a little more prepared the the second assault on his mouth. He ignored the pain in his side as he deepened the kiss, as he flipped the redhead over so that Percy was on his back on the floor staring up at the older man. Percy pressed himself against Kingsley and opened his mouth willing as he moaned against the older man.

"Yaxley had a limp." Percy murmured against Kingsley's lips, amusement evident in his voice. "He looked so pissed."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Percy." Kingsley bit the younger man's lip. "You sound like your accusing me of attacking my boss."

"I can't believe you broke taboo." Percy pressed himself as close to the larger man as he could get. Enjoying his warmth, his smell, his heart beat. "Was it really five death eaters?"

"Five death eaters but they aren't that great, more like half wizards."

"So then two and a half wizards?"

"Sounds about right." Kingsley nodded as he laid on top of the redhead. Percy didn't let go of his hold on the larger man. Kingsley kissed the redhead's neck. "Two and a half sounds less intimidating doesn't it."

"Like a walk in the park." Percy admitted before he moaned as Kingsley bit on his neck. "You had it easy, didn't you?"

Kingsley smiled down at the redhead, Percy smiling back up before they were kissing again. Percy tired to scoot a little closer to the couch to give the older man a hint before he yelped as he was suddenly lifted in the air, Kingsley smiling down at him before he dumped the redhead on Percy's bed. The older man deciding to for go the sofa, Percy had yelled at him last time they had made a mess on it.

"I have to leave." Kingsley sighed as he buried his face in Percy's neck. The redhead opened his mouth to protest but the older man continued. "They are going to be looking for me."

"Well..." Percy started unbuttoning his shirt as he looked up at the other man. "I suggest you don't get caught, if you ever want to do this again."

"Do what?" Kingsley made a confused face before the older man flushed as Percy started undoing his pants. "I should go on the run more often."

"I'm not sure I would be able to survive any more of this." Percy choked with a forced grin as he stared at the older man. Kingsley seemed to understand what Percy as trying to say as he helped the redhead out of his cloths, the older man stepping out of his as he shoved Percy into the mattress.

The redhead stared up at him.

"Good luck."

Kingsley made a pained expression at Percy's words as he kissed the redhead. His hands were touching Percy's body everywhere almost as if the older man was trying to mesmerize the way Percy's muscles moved. The redhead gasped in pleasure as those skilled hand explored more sensitive regions.

"Percy.." Kingsley panted against the younger man as Percy ran his hands down the older man's chest. He grabbed the younger man's hands and kissed them gingerly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Percy pulled the older man down into a hungry kiss. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist to encourage the older man to continue his ministrations and Kingsley got the hint, quick learner that he was, Percy gasped against the Auror's mouth as he was filled. "Don't ever be sorry."

"Percy." Kingsley's voice was deep and Percy found himself blinking up at the ceiling as he felt his body trembled with all the sensations the older man was causing.

"Don't ever be sorry." Percy repeated as he kissed the older man, forcing Kingsley to look him in the face. "Just come back."

"I promise."

The both knew it was a promise that Kingsley could not make but Percy didn't car as he left himself become overwhelmed with the older man.

He remembered a kiss on his shoulder as he fell asleep.

Percy woke up the next morning alone.

Once again.

XXX

"You could be considered attractive." Percy tried to ignore the other man's voice as he kept his mouth shut, Yaxley's mouth cover his own but Percy refused to have any reaction as the man shoved him against the wall.

Yaxley sighed as he ran a hand alongside Percy's face.

Percy just stared at a spot on the wall that he head never noticed before. He wondered when the spot got there and if anybody had even noticed. Was it cursed their permanently or had no one bothered to clean it.

Percy was suddenly pulled from the and thrown down on the ground. He felt his heart start to race as he realized he hadn't heard what Yaxley was saying. The older glared down at the redhead who was now staring up at him wide eyed.

Yaxley started undoing his belt.

"Sir?" Runcorn walked into the office and eyed Percy on the floor with mild interest.

"Yes Runcorn?" Yaxley stood over Percy, not bothering to look at the other man as he started to stroke himself. Percy didn't know who he was supposed to look at so he looked at Yaxley, better to keep his eyes on the man who could do the most damage.

"We're about to send the next group to Azkaban, anyone else we should throw in?"

There was a glint in Yaxley's eyes as he stared down at Percy and the redhead felt his stomach fill with dread. He sat up on his knees and waited, not bothering to acknowledge the other man in the room because at the moment his future rested on how good of a toy he was to Yaxley.

And it seemed Yaxley didn't want to break him, not yet anyway.

Percy tried not grimace as Yaxley pressed his erection against Percy's lips. Yaxley smiled as Percy opened up before he turned to Runcorn, "No one else today, thanks Runcorn."

Runcorn kept his eyes on Percy for a moment before he nodded and left the office. Yaxley made an amused noise as the doors closed. "Did you see that?"

Percy had not seen it, he was currently preoccupied with trying to not vomit.

"Couldn't take his eyes off you. Pretty thing when your obedient." Yaxley fisted Percy's hair and started to set a pace. "Bet you would be a big hit at the next party, could you imagine it? A night where your fucked by man after man, maybe even the Dark Lord himself for a pretty pure blood like you."

Percy did not want to imagine it.

"I can see you all sprawled out on the black sheets, your pale skin would stand out." Yaxley an approving noise as his pace quickened. The thought of Percy was getting him off more that Percy actually sucking him off.

The redhead did not want to think about that.

"I bet you make the best screams after we take you over and over again. Probably wouldn't walk straight for weeks, might not let you, might just tie you down and just leave you there for anyone's convenience." The grip in his hair tightened and Percy prayed to Merlin that Yaxley wasn't serious. The older man stiffened and Percy tried to pull away but the grip the older man wouldn't let him.

He didn't want to swallow.

Yaxley held Percy tight again his crotch, not letting the redhead go until he saw the familiar bob of an adam's apple. Yaxley smiled as he let go and the redhead started coughing, gagging, Percy tried to move away before his arm was grabbed and Percy stared in horror as Yaxley nuzzled the soft flesh of his left fore arm.

"Could you imagine the mark right here?" Yaxley licked the skin and then grinned. "It would suit you fine I think."

And then with a laughed the death eater was gone, Percy half standing from the man pulling on him. The redhead waited till he heard the door clicked before he ran over to the nearest waste bucket and relieved his stomach of its contents.

Yaxley was a sick bastard.

Percy was beginning to see why Cattermole had chosen Azkaban.

XXX

Percy stood in the lift and waited.

Percy glanced back at his watch and hoped he hadn't been wrong.

The lift doors opened suddenly and Arthur Weasley stepped in, his face busy studying some parchment as Percy stood still in the corner.

His father was never later to work.

Never.

Percy felt a great tension on his back suddenly disappear as he stared at the back of his father's head. Percy was surprised when no other wizards jumped into the lift and the doors shut. He stood a little straighter as he eyed his father.

Arthur looked tired.

The lift slowed and the doors opened and Percy watched his father step off the lift like it was any other morning. The doors started to shut and Percy opened his mouth to say something, anything to his father.

It wasn't until the door shut that Percy was able to croak out an, "Happy Birthday."

But by then it was too late and the lift was moving again, taking him to his office.

Arthur stared at the closed doors for a moment, his eyes wide as he heard the lift leave before he glanced around the empty hallway. He was sure he had just heard something, but there was no way, it couldn't have been.

Arthur turned and went back to his office.

He had to go to work.

XXX

The Death Eaters were mad.

Percy barely made it through the door of his office before he was shoved against the wall. Yaxley was growling as he tightened his hold on the redhead's neck. Percy tried to kick the man off him but was soon seeing stars as his head was slammed against the wall. He barely to blink away the spinning before he was shoved towards his desk.

"Where are they?" Yaxley's voice was low and Percy found himself reaching for his wand but it didn't matter because the older man hit it out of his hands and onto the floor before repeating himself. "Where did they go?"

"Who?" Percy snapped at the death eater but immediately regretted it as Yaxley pulled his hair and slammed his head against the desk. His glasses were biting into his skin as he tried to blink away the pain.

"Found Potter, found him and guess who else?" Yaxley leaned over the limp mass that was the junior undersecretary and smiled against Percy's ear. "That blood traitor little brother of yours, so much for that excuse your parents were using."

Percy felt his breath shudder as it suddenly became hard to breath.

Ron.

They had Ron.

"P-please let me talk to him." Percy hissed as the man shoved his head against the desk again.

"Nice try Weasley." Yaxley released his hold on Percy and turned the redhead over. "He got away and now I need to know where-"

Percy was still trying to get over the fact that his brother wasn't dead or worse, the fact the Ron had gotten away that Yaxley's laughter didn't reach his ears until the death eater released his hold on the redhead. Percy sat up as stared at the mad who was smiling at Percy in a way that made the redhead want to find his wand and hex him.

"This is so rich." Yaxley wiped an invisible tear.

"What is?" Percy didn't move from the desk as he glared at Yaxley.

"They left you!" Yaxley let out a bark of laughter. "You had no idea did you? I wonder if they even spared a thought for you before they ran, those blood traitors."

"L-left?" Percy got to his feet at that.

"We've been searching for them all day Weasley!" Yaxley snarled at the redhead as his temper came back. "Fucking blood traitors are hiding!"

Percy felt the pain in his chest again as he stared at the other man. Surely Yaxley was lying, his family wouldn't just disappear without telling him anything. They wouldn't do that to him, not in these times.

Of course they would.

They were the ones fighting.

Percy was just Percy.

The prat.

"Look at you." Yaxley sounded too pleased with himself. He grabbed Percy's jaw and made the redhead look at him, Percy tried not to think about what the other man saw. The doors to the Minister's office opened and Pius walked out being followed by Umbridge, Runcorn, and Rookwood. Yaxley didn't even give them a glance as he stared at Percy. "Your still here, you're not with them, you're still here with us."

"Front page of the Daily Prophet will be those blood traitors." Rookwood spat out as he stared at Percy as if the redhead was something disgusting.

Percy glared back ignoring how Yaxley's fingers were digging into his skin.

"What is going on here?" Umbridge frowned at Yaxley. "I'm sure Percy has better things to do than talk about those vermin."

"I don't." Percy stated as he brought his blue eyes back to Yaxley.

His family was gone, but they were safe.

It didn't matter that Percy was left behind because he didn't matter.

"What?" Yaxley smirked at Percy before he back handed the redhead. Percy took a few steps back from the force, his glasses fell on the floor with his wand. "Get back to work!"

"No." Percy turned his attention back to the blurry form that was Yaxley. "I resign!"

Percy barely had enough time to register the blur was moving before a fist connected his face. He fell to the ground and tasted copper in his mouth. The redhead turned his attention back to Yaxley and pulled himself off the ground as all his anger came out.

He was so tired.

Percy tackled Yaxley not bothering to find his wand as he punched the older man. He wished he had been wearing his glasses so that he could have seen the sick bastards expression. Percy managed to get one more hit in before he was being lifted off the ground by the other death eater. The redhead heard Delores yelling in the back ground but didn't bother telling her to shut up because he was thrown back to his desk.

Percy coughed as his back hit the wood. He felt a familiar shape against his fingers as he shoved his wand into his sleeves before he was pulled off the ground again, this time he could make out it was Rookwood. Percy tried to rip his clothes out of the man's grip but his face was grabbed harshly and forced to look at Yaxley who looked like he had gone mad.

Percy took some pride in the blood against the man's lips.

"I think it's about time we put this blood traitor on trial." Percy felt his stomach drop as the man smiled at him. "Might not be able to kill his family but we can send this one to Azkaban."

"You can't-"

Percy felt his neck snap from the force of the slap. He turned back to glare at the older man only to find his glassed being forced on his face. Yaxley hit Percy one more time before he glanced at Rookwood. "Take him down stairs."

"But-" Delores' voice startled Percy but the redhead didn't hear anything she said as he started to hit at the man that was holding him.

"You can't do this to me!" Percy tried to kick the man, tried to scratch his hands. "You can't-"

"We can do whatever we want." Rookwood shoved Percy into the lift. The redhead felt panic rise in him as he remembered the people at Azkaban, remembered the people who made it out. They were never the same.

They were broken.

He couldn't.

No.

Percy jumped on Rookwood's back and startled the bigger wizard as he hit the other man. Percy was thrown to the ground before he was tossed against the wall. The lift walls scraping against his back as he struggled against the hard hand against his neck.

He couldn't breath.

"P-Percy?" The lift doors had opened in his struggle and Percy turned to see the white fluffy hair of his father's old partner Perkins. The redhead tried to say something but the hand on his neck tightened and Percy started to see spots.

"Lifts full." Rookwood's voice left no room for argument as the door shut again.

Percy hoped Perkins wouldn't tell his father about this.

The lift stopped again and Percy found the ability to breath as Rookwood released his hold on the redhead's neck. Percy tried to shove the man's hands away but he was suddenly being tugged down the hall. Percy managed to trip before Rookwood slammed him up against the wall again.

"I should get rid of one of your ears, so you'll have something in common with that brother of yours." Rookwood's wand traced Percy's ear and the redhead felt his neck redden as he clenched his fists. The older man gave him a disgusted look. "Aside from being a blood traitor that is."

"You bastard!" Percy felt his wand in his sleeve but he was being pulled again before he could jinx the man. Percy managed to get one good hit in before he was shoved into the court room. The older wizard glared at the redhead as he rubbed a scratch on his cheek.

The room was cold.

Percy saw his breath as he took a few steps into the room, keeping his eyes on the death eater that had brought him here. Percy felt his wand in his sleeve as he eyed the man.

Cold.

Percy's eyes went wide as he turned on the spot.

Dementors.

The Dementors were loose in the room with no patronus around to keep them at bay. Percy heard the door behind him slam shut and sudden realized Yaxley's plan.

A fate worst than death.

Kingsley was going to be so mad.

Percy shivered as he pulled out his wand but he felt a sickening pull against his back. Percy blinked as he tried to remember the spell, remember a happy thought.

"E-Expecto-o..."

His father's back on the lift, never turning, never acknowledging.

"E-Expecto Pa-"

His mother's tears as he left the house.

"Expecto-"

The twins hated him, Ginny hated him.

"P-Patro-um-"

Kingsley's fallen body on his living room floor.

Percy's body felt like ice as he fell to the ground. He couldn't do the spell. He felt the air being ripped out of his lungs as he heard his father yelling at him for being so stupid.

For being to eager to be used by the Ministry.

"I'm sorry." Percy whispered against the ground as the room spun around him. He could feel movement in the air as the death eaters watched his final moments. "I'm sorry."

There was a faint glow in the distance but Percy hadn't managed to keep his eyes open for it.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

And that's chapter three!

A lot of time was meant to pass in this chapter, and I probably could have continued torturing Percy a bit more at his job in the Ministry but I believe you guys were able to get what I was trying to get across without me having to right every seen.

Thank you so much for your support in this story it really means a lot to me!

There is only one more chapter left and I will try to finish the editing on it soon.

Stay warm and happy holidays!

Please Review!


	4. The Pain of Joy

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

You guys rock!

Thank you guys for your awesome reviews, I must admit that this story received a lot more love than I'm used to with my other KS/PW stories.

Thank you guys for such a fun time and I hope you all have a great holiday!

Here is the last chapter!

Enjoy.

XXX

Chapter 4: The Pain of Joy

XXX

He wasn't dead.

Sadly that thought wasn't very comforting to Percy.

"Brutes, don't understand how much work we do here."

Percy opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as Delores Umbridge frowned down at him. He closed his eyes again and tried his best to control his headache. There was a cool hand against his forehead and Percy flinched before he took a deep breath.

He definitely wasn't dead.

"Your patronus took an interesting shape." Delores removed her hand and Percy found himself opening his eyes to look up at the woman who was now walking back to her desk. "A weasel."

He was in her office.

"Why am-"

"You're here because after your little outburst I talked to Minister Thicknesse and he agreed with me." She came back to Percy's side and handed him a piece of chocolate.

"Agreed with you?"

"Percy, you don't want to resign." She knelt so that they were face to face. She looked positively sincere and Percy didn't know how to feel about that. "It was just a lot of news to take in, I mean we all had suspicions about your family but to actually learn that they betrayed the ministry! Why I probably would have resigned as well, to save face for the minister, you don't want him to be caught up in your bad blood."

Percy felt himself nodding as he pushed himself up off the cot and stared down at her.

There were no words.

He wanted to hit this woman, to make her see how close minded she was.

Didn't she see there was more out there than the Ministry?

No.

She didn't.

And that's why she liked Percy, because he didn't either.

Or at least he wasn't supposed to.

"You-" Percy's jaw tensed.

What was he going to say? That this woman was ruining peoples lives? That this woman was letting Death Eaters run the ministry just so she could push her pure blood agenda? That she might as well have the mark on her arm as far as Percy was concerned because as soon as Potter won this war Percy was going to do everything in his power to make sure she never left Azkaban.

Percy blinked.

Potter was going to win this war.

He was.

And Percy was going to have to apologize to him.

Percy was going to have to apologize to so many people.

Fred and George were going to have a field day.

"You-" Percy tried again as he took a breath and started to nod at her. "You are absolutely right, I just didn't want-" The words were harder to say than Percy thought they would be but it seemed his pauses were just what Umbridge wanted to hear.

She smiled at him.

Percy frowned.

"I don't want to be the blemish on this administration." Percy tried again.

"Those blood trait-"

"I should apologize to the Minister." Percy cut her off and she nodded at him. "I can't believe what a fool I was!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Umbridge gave off a giggle as she patted Percy on the shoulder. The redhead turned and stared at her.

"But I've been a fool all this time, and now, now I finally get it." Percy made his way to the door as Umbridge started talking about how family usually did confuse things when it came to politics but Percy just gave her a nod before he made it out and towards the lifts.

He finally understood.

He finally understood but it was already too late.

Percy had no idea how he was going to be able to help anyone.

Percy paused in front of the office doors. He cheek still remembered Yaxley's fist but he figured it didn't matter. Maybe the fact that he had to go through this was his punishment for not believing in his father. It was his punishment for not believing in Dumbledore, it was his punishment for not believing in Potter.

The door was silent as Percy pushed it open, the minister's doors were shut as they usually were.

Yaxley was smirking at him from the redhead's desk.

"You look like death." Yaxley stated with a sneer as he got up from Percy's desk. The redhead stared at the older man as the death eater approached him, Yaxley look positively beside himself so see the redhead again.

Just like a kid that found his favorite toy again.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier." Percy stated sharply and the older man placed his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"All is forgiven Perce." The redhead bit his tongue as the sound of nickname, only his family were allowed to call him that. Yaxley rubbed the side of Percy's face with the back of his hand. "Pius is going to have another press conference later today, will you set it up for him?"

"That is my job." Percy stated but didn't move until Yaxley smirked at him and took a step back. The older wizard offered Percy his desk and the redhead took a seat quickly ignoring how the older man chuckled before the death eater left the office.

It wasn't until Percy writing his memo to the Daily Prophet that he realized Umbridge's words.

His patronus wasn't a weasel.

No.

Percy thought about that summer when he had sat at his desk writing about cauldron thickness. While he had so much work do the redhead had spared a few seconds to glance out of his window to see what everyone was making a racket about.

It had been unusually humid that year and..

And..

His father was showing everyone his patronus.

The ink blotted on the memo as Percy squeezed his eyes shut.

Surely...

The redhead swore as he crumpled up the ruined parchment and tossed it in the waste basket. He felt a tightening in his chest and tried to blink the blurriness out of his eyes.

After all Percy's patronus was a horned owl.

The redhead was so busy trying to gather his thoughts so he could finished the simple report he almost missed the new painting in the corner of the office.

Percy blinked.

If he hadn't caught the slight shine in the corner of his eye he wouldn't have seen the picture it at all. It was weird since now that he was staring at it the painting did not fit in his office.

But there it was.

And the little girl waved at him.

XXX

The desk was cool against Percy's forehead.

He stared at the dark grain of the wood, the way it fogged up on it when he released his breath and the way it would smear when his hands slipped against it. He grit his teeth as he hips were shoved into the desk, the wood bit into his skin but he found solace in the pain.

Yaxley smiled down at him before the older man pulled out and put himself together.

Percy stayed against the desk ignoring whatever the older man said and just counted Yaxley's steps until the door to the Minister's office was shut.

The redhead ignored the frowning girl in the painting.

XXX

"My boy..."

Percy turned slowly to see the very disturbed expression on Perkin's face. His white fluffy hair seemed wild against the darkness that filled the Ministry. The older man stopped himself as if he was unsure whether he should speak to Percy but the redhead glanced around the empty hallway and motioned towards one of the empty offices.

Perkins nodded as he opened the door for Percy and the door was barely shut before there was a hand on his forehead.

Searching for his temperature.

It had...

It had been years since someone had done this to Percy.

"My poor boy, look at you!" Perkins whispered before he tutted, giving the redhead a once over. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks!"

Well, Percy thought, it was probably because he hadn't.

He was finding it a lot harder to sleep with his family in hiding.

Not knowing where they were.

Or even if they were still-

"You're father would be livid to see you like this." Perkins sighed. "I've heard rumors you haven't left the ministry in days and that just can't be healthy Percy."

Percy hadn't left the Ministry in days.

He had been trying to contact people through the picture when the Minister wasn't around, the only problem was it mean Percy only had a few hours in the late of night before the place was brimming with death eaters again. Percy hadn't realized his actions had been noticed by others and silently hoped Yaxley wouldn't catch on.

"I don't mean to worry you." Percy voice sounded rough to his own ears, the redhead turned to the older man. "Look-"

"Maybe I can get you transferred to my department, just for a day, it's been hard to keep track of these days with all the dark magic around." Perkins tried to give Percy a smile but it faltered when Percy shook his head. "Percy, I'm sure the Minister could spare you for a few days-"

There had been papers of a raid today.

Someone in the Ministry.

Someone was under investigation.

"You need to leave Perkins." Percy staid with a sudden rush at the thought.

"Work doesn't start for another-"

"Leave the Ministry." Percy grabbed the startled man, the redhead had to look mad at the moment but he was hoping Perkins would listen. "You have to leave, their going to start an investigation in your department and I just know-"

"I can take care of myself!" The older wizard pulled himself out of Percy's grip. He took a deep breath. "I'm not afraid, I have nothing to hide."

"You don't have too!" Percy felt a pain in his head.

Percy's eyes moved about the room as if he thought someone might listen in. He turned to the older wizard and tried to make the older man see.

The death eaters didn't care if there was any evidence.

They would just make it up.

"They know you aren't with them." Percy stated slowly. "They know and they will send you to Azkaban just like the rest."

Perkins eyes went wide.

He looked like he wanted to tell the redhead something but there was a commotion out in the hall and Percy found himself holding his breath. As soon as whatever had happened quieted down Perkin's had left the room, not without giving Percy a nod first though.

Percy felt lighter as he made his way to his office.

Perkins was considered wanted and at large ten minutes later.

XXX

"You really are something."

Percy didn't move from his spot on the wall. Lips were pressed firmly against his but Percy remained still, like a statue, he didn't fight the mouth that was on his and he did not encourage it. Yaxley hummed agianst the redhead before pulling away with a smile.

He grabbed Percy's face and made sure Percy's blue eyes were staring directly into the older man's. The redhead moved as if he was a doll, a shell. Yaxley rubbed his thumbs against Percy's cheeks.

"Just give up already."

Percy was surprised with how tired the older man sounded in that moment but Percy didn't respond. He just stared forward at the man's eyes.

Yaxley seemed to enjoy Percy's lack of response before he kiss the younger man again and left the room.

Percy wiped his mouth before he went to his seat.

He was so tired.

But he couldn't give up.

Not yet.

XXX

Gringotts.

Gringotts.

"THEY BROKE INTO GRINGOTTS?"

It was that yell of fury that woke Percy from his desk. The redhead jumped from his seat, wand at the ready before the uproar outside became clear to him. Percy calmed his breathing as he made his way out into the hall.

People were running around as if Merlin had just walked into the lobby and killed the Minister of magic.

Or maybe it was just Percy's wishful thanking.

"Did you hear?" Came a sharp whisper and Percy found himself walking through the halls with more energy than he felt he really had. The redhead found himself surrounded by workers not too quietly explaining the events.

And some goblins that were telling the story differently.

Percy found something strange happening as he listened to a story about kids dressing up. About kids breaking into the fortress that was Gringotts, about kids making their way through loads of gold. About kids escaping on a dragon. The story was so strange and bizarre and the weirdest thing happened to Percy in those few moments.

Those very few moments.

He smiled.

There was a huge commotion that sent the wizards running back to there offices. Umbridge was marching down the halls furiously and people were literally being thrown out of her way by the dark wizards around her. Her eyes fell on Percy and the redhead felt his smile falter.

"Can you believe this madness!" She shouted as she stared at all the wizards that were now back to work. "One little rumor and-"

"The minister seems to have gone missing." Percy blurted out before the woman could try to play off the news as a hoax.

His little brother had broken into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon.

No one was going to belittle that legend in the making.

Percy found himself sitting at his desk and just staring at the picture of the little girl. It seemed time had moved around him in such a blur as he waited for her to show up again. He hadn't spotted her in any other the other portraits around the ministry when he had decided to take a quick walk just in case but Percy knew something was about to happen.

Knew at any moment she would show up and-

The redhead didn't know but he was going to do it.

For the first time in two weeks Percy was going to leave the Ministry and he was not going come back. He was going to find his family, he was going to find Potter.

He was going to find Kingsley.

And he knew that little girl was going to take him to them.

It seemed as if glaring at her empty painting summoned her as Percy blinked and she was suddenly there. She was smiling, excited in a way that made Percy feel on edge as he made his way to the painting. He stumbled past his desk, tripped over his own shoes and barely made it to the portrait before he noticed her amazing blue eyes smiling back at him.

It only took him a few seconds to collect himself before he apparated to Hogs Head.

"Took you long enough." Aberforth was shoving Percy up the stairs. "Been trying to send you messages all day and all you ever do is just stare at the painting."

Percy couldn't respond as he was shoved into a tiny room with painting swung open revealing a tiny door. Percy felt his heart hammer in his chest as he stared at the passage way.

"What are you waiting for you idiot! There's a war going on!" Aberforth shoved Percy into the door and slammed the painting shut behind him. Percy stumbled over his own arms as he moved faster than his body was willing to let him go.

This was it.

This was finally it.

He came to the opening with such a rush Percy found himself falling to the floor in a giant heap. He heard talking around him as he grabbed the chair was was closest to him and pulled himself off the ground. Pushing his glasses up, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I-I-"

Percy finally realized who he was talking to.

His parents were staring at him as if he was some new magically creature, as if he was something that no one could completely understand. The twins, Ron and Ginny looked completely surprised and Percy found himself paling as he stared as his family. He heard Fluer speak up in the background but couldn't make out a word she was saying as the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop.

Lupin was making a ruckus now and Percy strained to hear if it was anything important but he couldn't see anything beyond the red hair in front of him. There was a great heaving in his chest.

His eyes burned.

"I was a fool!" The words were out of his mouth before he even knew he had gotten the courage to speak. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a- a-"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." Fred had always had a way with words.

"Yes, I was!"

The confession seemed to take the physical strength out of Percy as he suddenly felt heavy. But it didn't matter.

It didn't matter because Fred was shaking his hand.

It didn't matter because his mom was hugging him so tight he couldn't breath.

Percy patted his mother on the back as his eyes fell on his father. He couldn't fight the tears any longer but it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

And then his father was blinking just as fast as Percy had been before the third son found himself being hugged tightly by his father. Percy felt as if his heart was breaking with just sheer relief and joy. It was the pain of happiness and Percy didn't want it to stop as he held on tightly to his parents.

But there was a war on.

They had to get moving,.

Percy turned to the blond next to him as they all made their way out of the room. "So, you're my sister-in-law now?"

XXX

Percy found himself getting shoved around the Great Hall. The students were evacuating and the redhead was trying his hardest to get beside his father at the Gryffindor table. Arthur spotted him and grabbed Percy's sleeve to pull his son to him. The older man looked like he want to say something but it was lost as Kingsley stepped forward and began speaking.

Percy felt his breath catch as he saw the older man.

Five months.

It had been over five months since he had last seen the Auror.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix." Kingsley's voice was commanding and strong, Percy watched the older man address the teachers before he turned to the Gryffindor table. "Meanwhile Remus, Arthur-"

Kingsley paused for a brief moment at the sight of Percy next to his father. The redhead was almost afraid the Auror was going to call him out but it seemed Kingsley was able to collect himself.

This was not a time for romance.

There was a war going on.

"...and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school-"

"Sounds like a job for us," Fred smiled next to Percy as he pointed towards his twin. Kingsley nodded at the two of them before his eyes met Percy's one more time and then the Great Hall was divided into groups.

Percy wanted to follow Kingsley onto the grounds but that was selfish. He knew where he would be of most use and he turned to his twin brothers, both of them seemed slightly startled that he wanted to join their group. "What do you want me to do?"

"Perce, you should join dad-"

"I was Head Boy and I know these halls just as well as you two!" Percy raised his voice as he glared at them. "You guys are going to need my help so just tell me what you want me to do!"

George blinked and Fred gaped before suddenly George broke out into a grin. "Did you hear that Fred?"

"Hear what George?" Fred was suddenly smirking.

"Percy was Head Boy!" George let out a laugh, Percy felt his neck go red.

"I had no idea!" Fred shook his head. "Percy, Head Boy, not our perfect little prefect Percy."

"Oh shut it!" Percy shoved the twins aside so that he could look at the map they were using. The twins were smiling happily as they started announcing where everyone would go, and who was going to be with the Head Boy.

Percy couldn't hide the twitch of his lips.

Who would have ever thought he would have missed their teasing.

XXX

It seemed the world had grown quiet as Percy divided his team up in the hall. If anyone say anything suspicious they were to send fireworks throughout the halls to get everyone's attention.

The redhead let out a shaky breath.

It was so quiet.

"Perce."

"Gah!" Percy grabbed his chest as he pointed his wand at Fred the other twin smiling at him as if it was five years ago, fortunately Percy couldn't take away any house points. "Did something happen, Fred?"

"Must be easier to tell us apart now, with Georgie's ear all..." Fred made an explosion motion out of the side of his head as he grinned at Percy.

"I've never had a problem telling you apart, at least after you guys starting coming to Hogwarts I didn't." Percy stated matter of factly as he lit up the dark hall they were passing.

"That's true, it got harder to put things past you, that's for sure." Fred lit up the next hallway with his wand before he turned to his older brother. Percy could feel the tension coming off his brother and waited for Fred to be the first on to speak.

Percy had had enough apologizing for the day.

"Perce, I..." Fred rubbed his head making his hair go everywhere. The redhead seemed to be having a hard time, maybe it was because he didn't have George to bounce words off of but Percy waited patiently as he lit up the short cut between their location and the kitchen. "You should have at least gone to Bill's wedding, Fluer is going to keep you at her house for weeks now so you can see all the photos."

Percy stared as his younger brother.

Admittedly he hadn't been expecting that.

Percy found himself nodding his head anyway. "I should have gone."

Fred seemed slightly surprised at that.

"Kingsley yelled at me for not going when I told him that I had work that day." Percy raised his hand up to the next hallway.

"Shacklebolt?" Fred sounded confused.

Percy blinked.

Percy felt his face flush as he lit the hallway, hoping the light would hide his blush but suddenly Fred was beside him with a wicked grin. Percy walked past his little brother trying his best to ignore Fred as he lifted his wand one more time.

"Does Oliver know?" Fred was still grinning as Percy gave him scandalized look.

"If you haven't noticed." Percy hissed under his breath as Fred gave him an innocent look. "We are in the middle of a war! This is not the time for you to- to-"

But Percy never got a chance to yell at Fred for inappropriate conversation. Instead Percy found himself being dragged behind the nearest wall as green jets of light zipped past him and Fred. Percy sent back a jinx as Fred sent out the signal. The masked figures gaining ground as Percy tried to block their attacks away from the other students in the halls.

Hogwarts had been breached.

Suddenly everyone was dueling as reinforcements came and Percy found himself fighting three death eaters with Fred at his side. The twin let out a laugh as he caused one of the death eaters to swell like a balloon but it seemed that just as they dropped one foe, another would show up.

Percy threw a jinx at the man directly across from him, the power of it knocking the hooded man's mask off.

Thicknesse.

Percy heard Fred laughing next to him as his younger brother floored another death eater and Percy found himself laughing as he stared at the older man. Percy pointed his wand at Thickness with a smile."Hello, Minister!"

The jinx hit Thicknesse straight in the chest and Percy felt pride as the man dropped his wand and started to scratch at his front. This was going to bit uncomfortable for the older man.

Percy didn't care.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted at Percy, clearly delighted in his older brother. Percy felt the world lighten around him as Thicknesse fell into the ground being forced to transform into a sea urchin while the death eater Fred had been fighting fell under stunning spells.

Fred look at Percy with glee.

Percy could not remember a day Fred ever looked so please with him.

"You actually are joking, Perce...I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

Percy felt a sharp pain against the side of his face. It seemed the next few moments of his life were a blur as he was physically thrown back from his spot. He felt rubble hit him as his body collapsed against the ground. His glasses were broken. He was bleeding. He remembered seeing Ron, Harry, and Hermione and gave a shout for any response. Percy pulled himself to the ground and opened his mouth to yell at Fred who was lying a few feet away but the words fell from his lips.

A knot tied itself in Percy's throat as he ran over to Fred.

No.

Ron was beside him suddenly as if the youngest brother knew.

No.

Percy grabbed Fred's robes, it was just a joke.

It was just a prank.

There was no way.

"No! No-no!" Percy screamed as he saw Ron's expression. Percy started to shake the body in his arms. "No! Fred! No!"

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Fred was going to live forever. Percy remembered when the redhead had used that as a threat once, a threat that Percy fully expected the twin to follow through with.

Because Fred couldn't be dead.

Fred stared back at Percy, laughing at Percy as the redhead felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

He couldn't see what was so funny.

Suddenly it seemed like more rubble was falling and curses were once again flying everywhere. Percy felt his stomach drop as a stone nearly hit Fred in the face and he crawled over his younger brother. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Fred. He wasn't-

There were shouting at him but Percy couldn't move. Percy felt Ron tug against his arm but the redhead wouldn't move. He wouldn't leave Fred.

Not like this.

There was more screaming and Percy held his wand at the ready to fight. But then suddenly Harry was at Fred's feet and lifting. Percy felt his heart wrench as he realized what Harry was trying to do. They wouldn't leave Fred here. They found a niche for Fred's body and Percy found himself numb as he tried to make sure the body was properly hidden.

People were running around, screaming and shouting but Percy couldn't hear anything.

He couldn't...

A curse missed Percy by inches as the redhead turned to see a familiar smirk. There was a snapping noise and suddenly Percy only felt rage. Tears streamed down his face as he took off towards his new foe, screaming on the top of his lunges. "ROOKWOOD!"

The older man had been pursuing students when Percy managed to throw the man against the nearest wall with a curse. Rookwood turned around with his wand at the ready, his hair sticking up like a madman and a snide grin on his face as he realized who his opponent was.

"Cru-"

"Orbis!" Percy yelled as he watched the older man get sucked into the ground.

Rookwood stared wide eyed, his head the only thing sticking out of the floor as Percy ran up to him. The redhead pointed his wand at the older man.

No more.

This man wasn't going to hurt anyone else.

"Ava-" There was a hand around Percy's mouth and another pulled Percy's wand up into the air. The redhead turned to curse his attacker only to be met with the angry expression of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"No." Kingsley glared at Percy before he let go of the younger man. Percy turned to hit the older man only to be stopped as Kingsley pulled him away from a missed curse. Percy growled as he pointed his wand at Rookwood one more time and before the older man could stop him he sent the death eater the rest of the way through the ground.

Into the dungeons.

Percy turned back at the older man. He glared and Kingsley stared at him. "Why?"

"It won't bring him back Percy." Kingsley's voice was low.

Percy felt like he had just been stabbed. He stumbled forward and hit the older man's hands away as he steadied himself against the wall. Percy opened his mouth to yell at the Auror, to scream at Kingsley, to fight.

But Percy didn't want to fight Kingsley.

He wanted revenge.

He wanted-

There was another curse thrown in their direction and both men separated. Kingsley looked like he was about follow after Percy but then the older man was pulled into another duel as Percy ran off to find his next opponent.

XXX

Percy deflected a curse with a wave of his wand.

He barely took two steps into the new corridor before he found himself face to face with his father. Arthur had his wand at the ready but faltered at the sight of Percy, he was about to say something when the castle shook.

What was left of the castle anyway.

"Another Weasley?" A rough voice laughed and Percy felt himself go cold as Arthur turned to see Yaxley smiling over at them. "Oh, Percy, I see you left your desk."

There were more death eaters and Percy found himself lifting his wand, he was ready. There was a flash of light and suddenly Yaxley was being thrown back as Arthur hit him with another spell. Percy managed to knock one death eater through a wall before there was a sharp pain in his side. Percy bit back a scream as he pointed his wand at the othe death eater.

It seemed the other man was waiting for a curse, a curse Percy never intended to throw, it was only a few seconds and suddenly the death eater was screaming. His body shrinking.

Percy had gotten an Outstanding in Transfiguration.

There was rat running away from him that used to be a death eater that proved Percy had earned it.

Another curse barely missed Percy, his glasses nearly falling off as the redhead found Yaxley smiling at him him. Percy's dad no where in site. The redhead felt a pain in his chest before he was throwing every jinx he could think of at the man. Yaxley continued to laugh as he blocked them, he faltered slightly when Percy managed to hit the man's arm and incase it into a pumpkin.

Percy lifted his wand to get one more hit.

There was another pain in Percy's side and suddenly his wand fell out of his hand as his arm went limp on his side. Percy stared wide eyed at the smiling man across from him. Yaxley clicked his tongue as he made his way over to the redhead. "Maybe you should heal your wounds before you attack anymore people Percy."

"Maybe you should change sides while you still have a chance." Percy stated quickly as he tried to reach his wand with his good hand.

"I thought you were smarter than that Percy." Yaxley stepped on Percy's good hand causing the redhead to cry out in pain. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you when this is over."

"You will leave him alone!" There was a shout and Percy stared wide eyed as a blue light hit Yaxley directly in the chest. The death eater's eyes glazed over immediately before the older man crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Stunned.

Arthur Weasley was bleeding from his head and hands, he was flithy as if he had been tossed out of the side of the castle and then climbed his way back in. Percy stared at the hole in the wall beside his father and realized that might have been the case. Arthur ran over to Percy quickly, grabbing the redhead's wand and putting it in Percy's good hand before he dragged his son off the ground.

They took off away from the stunned death eater, Percy tried to ignore the bodies they were passing in the hallway. Arthur turned the corner quickly was only managed to barely dodge a hex that was thrown at him, the older man glaring at Oliver Wood who was staring at the two Weasleys in surprise.

"Sorry!" Oliver ran over to the two men. He was favoring his right leg and Percy felt the urge to yell at the Quidditch player.

Felt the need to yell at someone.

"Perce!" Arthur caught Percy's attention, the older man gave Percy a look of concern before he nodded towards Oliver. "I'm going back to the Great Hall, you and Oliver need to go find Fred and George."

Percy couldn't speak.

He didn't look at his father as he nodded.

Arthur looked disturbed by his son's reaction but didn't have time to go after Percy as there was more screaming. The older man took off towards the noise while Oliver chased after the younger redhead.

Percy managed to heal his arm before he found another opponent.

Macnair looked beside himself at the challenge.

XXX

It didn't stop.

Percy couldn't think anymore.

It was fight after fight after fight.

Oliver managed to save a group of students from Rudolphus Lestrange before the Quidditch player was pulled into another duel away from Percy. The redhead turned around as he watched the curses fly in the air.

The explosions shook the destroyed castle.

The screaming wouldn't stop.

Kingsley was fighting a now conscious Yaxley. Oliver was fighting the other Lestrange brother. Percy watched as Neville Longbottom showed up out of no where and attacked the death eaters with plants.

The room spun.

Percy sent a hex towards the death eater behind Lee Jordan.

There was smoke and sweat and chaos. Percy found himself fighting an older witch, he didn't even know her name but it didn't matter. She wanted him dead and Percy wasn't willing to oblige. Screams stretched through the castle as lives were changed forever, as lives were ended. Percy could taste blood in his mouth.

And then silence.

Percy didn't remember the fighting stop. he didn't remember walking to the Great Hall. He found himself staring at the row of people on the floor, staring as Oliver carried another body into the room. Percy saw the familiar mop of red hair and found his knees were no longer working as he tried to follow the old quidditch captain.

There was a gasp behind Percy and the redhead didn't have to turn around to know his mom had seen.

The bodies of the dead were spread in a row in the middle of the Great Hall. Percy stood at the entrance as he watched Fred's body get placed down.

Percy still expected the redhead to jump up and yell surprise.

But when Percy's mom threw herself on Fred's body, when George stared down in shock at his brothers still form before he knees gave out and he was kneeling at Fred's head, when Percy's dad gave out a pained cry as he found his son, Percy finally realized Fred wasn't joking.

Fred couldn't be joking.

Because Fred was dead.

Percy felt his stomach sink as he passed more familiar forms on the ground as he finally made his way to Fred. He stood just outside his family as everyone mourned.

Fred was gone.

Fred was really gone.

Ron stood next to Percy and before the older redhead realized what he was doing he wrapped his arms around the youngest son and let out a pained cry. Ron held onto Percy tightly and Percy could feel his younger brother tremble against him.

The Great Hall was filled with grief.

Ron cried. Percy held onto him as his youngest brother finally broke. Both men trying to help the other one stand it was only a matter of minutes before Percy and Ron were on the ground. Percy rocking Ron like their Mom used to when they were younger, Bill was stroking Percy's hair just like their dad was stroking their mom's.

George was talking to Fred, giving his last farewell.

Molly cried harder.

When Percy finally managed to open his eyes he found Kingsley ordering the wizards who were either done mourning or just weren't ready to yet, ordering them to help the injured. Ordering them to secure the Great Hall with more charms.

Ordering them to stop what they were doing and rest.

Kingsley's eyes found Percy and for a moment the redhead thought that the older man was going to join him and his family's grief. But Kingsely didn't, he made a motion as if he was about to before his shoulders slumped with an invisible weight and the older man went back to work.

They only had so much time after all.

XXX

Percy couldn't feel.

His heart had given up.

He trembled as he stared at the group of Death Eaters across from them in the field. He stared at Hagrid as the half giant cried in agony, the still body of Harry Potter in his arms.

It was all lies.

"NO!" The scream that echoed in the air scratched at Percy's ears. The pained sound of defeat, of complete despair coming from Professor McGonagall was something Percy prayed he never had to hear again. Soon Ron and Ginny were screaming for Harry and Percy didn't have the heart to stop them.

To grab his younger siblings' hands and show them the body that Hagrid was carrying.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort had Harry placed at his feet on the ground. Voldemort fed them lies and Percy felt anger boil up inside him. He clenched his fists as Ron yelled out to defend Harry's honor.

To defend the honor of the lost hero.

Then suddenly Neville Longbottom, the sad case Percy had always worried about, the boy who lost his toad and couldn't remember a single password, even after Percy let him make it, Neville Longbottom charged at Voldemort.

It was all in vain, but the group got ready to surge forward.

They were going to fight.

To the end.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville's voice was loud and sent chills through Percy's veins. "Dumbledore's Army!"

The cheer that followed shook the ground.

And then all hell broke loose.

Voldemort had placed the Sorting Hat on Neville and set in on fire. Percy could no longer sit back and watch this madness as he took off towards the death eaters and to his astonishment it seemed the crowd had been thinking the same thing. Somehow Neville had managed to free himself from the bind he had been in and all Percy saw was a silver glint and then there was more screaming.

The snake's head stopped rolling at Percy's feet.

Chaos.

Bloody chaos.

They were fighting again.

They had to.

Their lives depended on it, their families lives depended on it. The lives that were lost demanded it.

They had to win.

Percy found Thicknesse standing in his way and with a wave of his wand the fight started. It was only a moment later and suddenly Arthur was beside Percy, determination of his face as he attacked the Minister. The familiar feeling of fighting beside his family caused Percy to slip but his father managed to block any curse that went their way before the two of them floored the Minister of Magic.

For the last time.

Ron and Neville took out Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth shoved Percy out of the way before he stunned Rookwood. The Malfoys ran through the Great Hall but neither had their wand out as they screamed for their son. George and Lee sent Yaxley to the floor.

Percy went to help the next fighter, but suddenly there was a hand on his ankle and he fells to the ground. The redhead pointed his wand at his attacker only to have it kicked out of his hand as Yaxley stood up from the ground. The chaos of the room seemed to empower the older man as he glared down at Percy.

The redhead stared wide eyes at the familiar scene as once again a flash of light hit Yaxley square on the back.

This time his eyes didn't glaze over, he was not stunned.

Yaxley fell into a boneless heap on the floor.

Dead.

Percy stared wide eyed at his father who was glaring at the dead man. Arthur was shaking in rage as if the act hadn't been enough but then at the site of his son he ran over and helped Percy off the ground. Percy deflected another spell as suddenly Charlie was next to him, asking for a bit of help as his two opponents charged the three men.

Percy was ready fight.

He was ready to die.

Percy froze as a voice filled the Great Hall, it made everyone freeze, it made him and his brothers turn to the middle of the room with wide eyes as their mom threw off her cloak. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Molly roared as she forced Ginny, Hermoine and Luna back. Percy watched with terror as with a flick of her wand, his mom began to duel.

Bellatrix snarled and light flew from both wands around the floor of both the witches. They were aiming for each other, they only wanted to hit the other one, both women were fighting to kill. Molly turned for a moment to yell at some students who ran forward to help her, Percy found his father faltering before Molly yelled. "No! Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Percy wanted to yell at his mother, tell her to let him help. But his voice fell deaf as the whole Great Hall watched, hundreds of people against the walls watching the two fights in the in room. Percy wanted to look at the other fight, wanted to watch Kingsley in the heat of battle. Wanted to watch but he couldn't.

He couldn't take his eyes off his mother.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix's voice made the air cold around the Weasley family, their mom's curses barely missing the mad woman."When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You-" Molly's voice boomed in the Great Hall.

"Will never-" She flicked her wand again as Bellatrix let out an amused laugh and dodged it.

"Touch our children again!" Molly screamed in fury, tears trailing down her cheeks as with one final swoop of the arm a jet of light hit her opponent square on the chest.

Bellatrix's laugh faltered as she stared at her opponent with surprise. Percy found himself moving forward as the woman toppled to the floor. He went to his mother as a shout of rage came from Voldemort, Percy held out his wand, ready to defend.

There was a gasp and then shouting and Percy barely had enough time to pull his mother back into the crowd before he realized what all the shouting was about.

Harry Potter was alive.

He was alive.

Percy found his father and Arthur grabbed Molly's hand as they stared at the seen in the middle of the Hall. Percy turned as well, but not to look at the historical even that was occuring, he turned in the direction he had seen Kingsley be thrown in. He pushed his way through the crowd, through the onlookers as he made his way to the entrance way.

He paused as he stared at the older man on the ground.

Kingsley winced as he lifted himself, the older man looked like he was ready to join in the fight. His eyes faltered as he noticed Percy staring at him.

Harry was yelling.

Harry was fighting.

Percy felt selfish as he stared at the older man before Kingsley's arms reach him. The older man turned his attention to what was happening in the center of the room, Kingsley's hand wrapping around Percy's wrist as the redhead turned to watch.

The explosion was like nothing Percy had ever seen.

And Percy let out a shudder of relief when the smoke cleared, when he was finally able to blink away the light from explosion as Harry Potter stood in the center of the room holding two wands.

Percy couldn't hear the cheers the erupted as Kingsley dragged him towards the center of the room. He couldn't hear the shouting as he joined his family as they surrounded the Hero of Hogwarts. He couldn't hear any of this because it seemed all his senses were failing him. He could barely see Harry get lifted on people shoulder, he no longer tasted blood.

All he felt was Kingsley's hand around his wrist pull him away from the crowd as Harry was carried around.

People were still crying but it was a different kind of tears.

Percy found himself outside of the Great Hall, where a hallway used to be, the sun slowly lighting up what was left of the castle. The redhead turned to Kingsley to see why the man had brought him out here but his answer was a kiss. The older man pulling Percy against him, clinging to the redhead as if he was afraid Percy wasn't real.

Percy wrapped his arms around the older man.

They had won.

The war was over.

They had won.

Kingsley was made temporary Minister of Magic as Percy had the older man against a wall. The redhead ignoring the shouts for the older man as Percy kissed the older man gently. Kingsley deepening the kiss instantly as he found himself sliding down the wall, dragging Percy onto his lap as they kept touching each other.

They made it.

The both made it.

"I'm alive." Percy whispered against Kingsley's lips and the older man let out a pained noise as Percy held him close. Kingsley had been too busy during the battle to mourn, to take a moment for himself, and Percy held onto the larger man tightly as Kingsley shook against him. Everything they lost finally coming to him.

Everyone who was dead.

Percy's shoulder felt wet as he tightened his hold on the older man. Kingsley didn't make as sound as he hugged the younger man.

"There you are Perc-" Arthur's voice faltered as he saw his son. Percy rubbing Kingsley's back as he glanced at his father. Kingsley let out a deep breath against Percy and the redhead gave his father a questioning look. Arthur stared at the two of them, a sad smile forming on his lips as he shook his head. "I'll come back..."

"No, stay." Kingsley pulled away from Percy, his hand stroking the side of Percy's face before he brought the redhead into a kiss. Percy tried not to think of his father watching this is he opened up willingly against the older man. Kingsley pulled away with a sigh as there were more shouts for him in the Great Hall. "I heard you resigned from your job as junior undersecretary."

"Yeah." Percy felt his throat tighten and there were lips against his temple. "Hope I'll be able to find a job somewhere."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." Kingsley pulled him and Percy off the ground before he gave the redhead another quick kiss and glanced towards Arthur who was pointedly watching the horizon. Kingsley smiled. "He's all yours Arthur."

The redhead turned his attention back to the temporary Minister and nodded. "Thanks...Kingsley."

Kingsley barely made it past the wall and into the great hall before Percy found himself face to face with his father. Arthur gave Percy an amused look and Percy found himself flushing as the older man placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Son, I think we need to talk."

Percy nodded.

They did.

And for the first time in three years, Percy talked to his father.

Really talked.

XXX

Three days later there was a huge memorial service for Fred and the other victims of the war.

Three weeks later Percy found himself leaving the Burrow for the first time to return to his flat. George had hugged him so tightly Percy had almost not left at all but it was for the best.

Ron was going to be an Auror but in the mean time the second youngest was helping George with the joke shop. Ginny was getting ready for her last year at Hogwarts, under the new headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Molly smiled sweetly at him as he left and Arthur even walked him out onto the grounds.

Arthur was heading back to the Ministry tomorrow and it reminded Percy that he needed to go apply for a new job.

It took Percy five days to pack up his flat and move to a new location. A new flat with only one flight of stairs and a boring gray door.

Percy barely managed to get the boxes to start unpacking themselves when there was a knock on his door. The redhead ran down the stairs quickly, thinking of who it might be when to his surprise we was greeted with the smiling face Kingsley Shacklebolt and the fluffy white hair of Perkins.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping in." Perkins smiled as Percy invited them both in. The redhead not taking his eyes off the Minister as remembered the last time he had seen the man. It had been weeks sense the memorial service. "But I heard you were currently unemployed at the moment and the Minister here insisted we visit and see if you were still interested in a job at the Ministry...given all that happened there."

Percy didn't take his eyes of Kingsley as Perkins spoke. It wasn't until he realized what the older man was saying that Percy turned his attention to the older man. "Are you offering me a job?"

"Well, I'm not, no." Perkins shook his head and Percy gave the older man a confused look before he turned to Kingsley.

"I am." Kingsley gave Percy a smirk and Percy found himself sitting down despite the fact that both his guests were standing. Kingsley laughed at that and gave Perkins a nod. "I think me and Percy need to talk, alone for a moment."

"Of course Minister." Perkins glanced at the fireplace and then at Percy. "Do you mind if I use your floo?

"Go ahead." Percy pointed to pot on the mantle and Perkins gave the two men a nod before he stepped into the fire yelled 'the ministry of magic!'. Percy barely had a moment to process what was going before hands were around his face forcing him to look up at the Minister of Magic.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the now not so temporary Minister of Magic.

"Would you be willing to come back to the Ministry?" Kingsley knelt down so that he was face to face with the sitting Percy. "I didn't want to ask but I can't think of anyone else..."

"But after all I've done." Percy finally stared at the older man. "After everything I let happen, I still haven't gotten my trial date..."

"You've been pardoned." Kingsley stated calmly.

"You can't jus-" Percy started.

"It wasn't me Perce." Kingsley smirked as Percy glared at him as if to say 'and why didn't you pardon me?'. The older man pulled Percy into a quick kiss. "Arthur and Perkins came to me and Ms. Granger as character references, actually, most of your family did, cept Ron because he's currently on a mission."

"You and Hermoine Granger?" Percy ignored the tightening in his chest as he thought of his family raiding the Minister's office. He didn't deserve them.

"Oh...yes." Kingsley sat on the floor and surveyed the apartment as the boxes unpacked themselves. "I asked Hermoine to be my junior undersecretary."

Percy nodded as he frowned. It made sense, she was smart and Percy had no doubt she would be able to get the job done, but if that position was filled then what did Kingsley want him to-

"I still need a senior undersecretary, and it's hard to find someone with the experience who isn't currently in Azkaban." Kingsley sighed as he leaned his head against Percy. "And Hermoine is dreadful with the press, her and Rita Skeeter argue every second they get."

Percy smirked at that.

"I guess I do have the experience behind me, having served under three previous Ministers, but are you sure you want me?" Percy turned Kingsley to him and crawled on the man's lap. Kingsley didn't mind the contact as Percy stared up at him. "Nothing good ever happened to any Minister I worked for."

"I think I like my chances." Kingsley whispered against Percy's lips.

"I think I like them too." Percy whispered back before he kissed the older man. He pushed Kingsley dwon on the floor and gave the older man s frown. "How did you know where I moved?"

"Because I know you Percy." Kingsley ran his hands down the front of Percy's chest as he kissed the redhead's neck. "And because the muggle agent in charge of this flat informed me my bid lost to a very polite ginger."

"What about your hous-" Percy bit his lip as Kingsley sucked on his neck. The older man's hands grabbing his hips and pulling Percy closer to him. "Don't you have a house near Manchester?"

"Can't keep anything a secret these days." Kingsley kissed Percy on the mouth and enjoyed how the redhead deepened it. "Downside to being Minister, I suppose."

"I've known about the house for years." Percy whispered against the older man's lips. "Stole your file to find you that one time, remember."

"You loved me then, didn't you?" Kingsley teased before he rolled them over so the he was on top of Percy. Percy flushed but pulled the older man down towards him and made his hands work on the older man's robes. Kingsley managed to free Percy's shoulders by the time the redhead got to the older man's belt. "Never knew you to be so forward with your boss Perce."

Kingsley voice was teasing, the older man kissed the side of Percy's face but the redhead froze. He blinked as he tried to get past the thought that nagged him in the back of his head, reminding him of what had happened, of what he had done. Kingsley grabbed Percy's face gently and forced the redhead to look at him.

"Percy...Percy look at me." The redhead ignored the choking feeling overcoming him as he turned his blue eyes back to Kingsley the older man kissing him deeply. Percy was breathless as he felt the older man on him. He pulled Kingsley's robes, trying to get the Minister closer. "I love you Percy."

"I need..." Percy felt his chest tighten as he attacked the other man's lips. Kingsley touching every inch of Percy's body he could find. "I love you so...so...I can't..."

Thump.

"Merlin's beard!" Percy froze as he heard his mom give a shout of surprise. There were two more thumps and Percy found himself using Kingsley as a shield as he stared wide eyed at his mother, his father, and Charlie. "In the living room!"

Kingsley wasn't moving as he gave Percy an amused smile. The older man didn't dare turn to meet the families gazes. Percy felt his face heat up as he stared at his family, Arthur looked beside himself as he tried not to laugh as Molly glared at her third son.

"There is a proper place for these activities!" Molly's face as red. "And with the Minister!"

There was another thump and Percy hid his face in Kingsley shoulder as the older man started to put their robes back together. George made a noise between a laugh and annoyance. "Why aren't you yelling at Kingsley mom!" Percy tried not to smile at that. "The minister can yell at us for causing a scene in his office but you won't yell at him for sodding our brother!"

"George!" Percy heard his mother hit her other son and Percy groaned.

"We can't stay like this forever." Kingsley whispered before he kissed the side of Percy's face.

"We can try." Percy whispered back before he finally glanced at his family. "Hey guys."

"Lovely flat you have here Perce." Charlie smiled at his younger brother, and gave him wink. "Lots of proper furniture I see."

Percy hid his face in Kingsley's neck and wished for the moment to end.

Arthur just laughed at his third son.

XXX

XXX

.

The End.

.

XXX

XXX

Thank you guys again for joining the little ride that this story was. I always wanted to do something like it and am glad I finally go the opportunity.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.


End file.
